Defying the Odds
by LotrNaustenfan
Summary: Eomer met her in his dreams, but when he woke up she still haunted him. What happens when Lothiriel of Dol Amroth and Eomer of Rohan meet, fall in love, deny that love, and then defy the odds.
1. Sea Dreams

Defying the Odds

Disclaimer: JRR owns the world, the languages, the people, and the concept. I just drew from his vision.

Chapter 1- Sea dreams

The sea was in his dreams. He knew not why, for he never longed for the sea. He had only seen it once from a distance. It was only a faint memory of the sky abruptly meeting the water in a harsh kaleidoscope of color as the sun set on the water. Now, in his dreams, he looked on it in a different light. The air was crisp upon his face, the sea roaring in the pull of the tides, and the sky a golden color from what could only be explained as a storm coming in. The sun glinted on the waters and they danced on the surface reflecting into his waiting eyes. He felt more alive as he followed the dancers in the water.

The waters danced until they appeared to produce a stare of blue eyes and a spark of radiant color. Hair fell from the image in black curls. Pale porcelain skin revealed a figure as beautiful as the water around her. And she danced. Oh how she danced on those waters. She wore a sparkling light blue dress that seemed to come out of the waters itself. He had never seen anything like it. Who was she?

The dancing continued and now he was outside his body looking on everything around him. He saw a castle of blue in the distance protruding from the rock face and colliding with the soft sand. He saw the small palm trees in the distance and green fields beyond. If he strained his eyes enough, he could even see in one little nook of the horizon, beyond the mountains, a field of yellow grasses and harsh winds, and finally he felt some familiarity in the world of so many beautiful things. He continued to stare like a curious child seeing the world for the first time. It was then that he saw himself, and it was not a pleasant sight. He was a mess of blonde hair in the wind and dirt stains on everything. He had dirt on his face, in his clothes, in his hair. He was also shocked to see he wore no shirt and even his muscles were covered in dirt.

Suddenly before anything else could be discovered the lady in the water that danced like a lovely jewel in a miners eyes walked upon the water toward him. He was now in his body again looking at the image in blue taking tiny steps. The little foot of porcelain touched the water causing baby ripples to escape the light contact. She met sand with her foot and was no longer a shining image of beauty but a little girl who captured the light of the ocean in her eyes. She moved like the sea and as she grew closer he could see the waves in her eyes.

She caressed his face with that porcelain hand and then the world came together in one perfect moment. She moved in and touched those silken lips of the reddest ruby to his harsh lips, his warrior lips. His heart came out of his chest in that moment, and he felt the sea warming it. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him. She opened her mouth and whispered upon his lips, but he took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss. She moaned in his mouth, which gave him more control. He gave way to his passion in waves as he heard the crashing of the sea on the shore.

"E," she said in a familiar voice. It couldn't be her, for he had heard this voice before.

"E!" but she moved her lips as she said it.

"E!"

Suddenly the sea melted away as he opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit and the smell of pine and cinder filled his nose. It was the smell of his childhood. He was back to the real world. The room was filled with its normal decor. The wall had paintings of horses and the trim was colored in a golden accent. He had a table beside his bed that was littered with papers. And he, Éomer of the Mark, was wrestling with a pillow in his sleep.

"E! Will you get up already?" When he turned toward the door he saw his blonde haired sister with a ruffled brow. "You have been sleeping all morning! We have to have breakfast and then set out for Gondor. We don't have time for this." She looked like she was having a crisis as her hair fell in shambles.

"Ugh," he replied and rolled out of bed, literally. The ground was more comfortable than his bed anyway. It only remained so for about a minute when his sister abruptly put her foot into his stomach.

"Maybe that will inspire you to get up. I know you have no desire to go to Gondor, but I would like to see my fiancée."

"Yes, your highness," he said into the floor.

"That's right, now listen to me before I have you beheaded." He was off the floor in a second and chasing her out of the room. She screamed and ran out as he stopped and closed the door. He rubbed his eyes and went to his closet to pick out his ridding attire.

It was going to be a long day.

A/N: This is my first attempt at this. Bear with me. The story is complete I just have no idea how to submit a story with chapters all at once. So this is the start. Hope you like.


	2. Merely Visiting

Five hours later Éomer, King of Rohan, was on the road to Gondor. He yawned as he swayed in the saddle, remembering his late hours the night before. He had been making arrangements for his Second Eored Captain to handle affairs while he was gone. He had put into order all last minute duties and felt the weight of the night on his eyelids. 

"Are you okay, brother?" came the voice of Éowyn beside him. "You look half dead. I've never seen you so uncomfortable on a horse before."

"A horse is a dear friend, not a good bed."

"I hear you about that."

An hour later they would find themselves at the outpost, and an hour after that they would be setting off again for the rest of the journey. It was entirely too uneventful for the group and they began exchanging stories. Éomer leaned in as he heard one man near him discussing a woman.

"She says that her father would never approve of the marriage. I love her, but I don't want to cause any family problems. It's just that I am simply a soldier and she is of nobility. Her father would kill me if I asked to court her. I don't know what to do. I will try anything to be with her. She makes me so happy." The speaker had been very quiet about his declaration of love to the man he rode with, who seemed to be a dear friend, so it came as a shock when his king rode up beside him.

"What is her name?"

"My lord?" he said as he gulped down his nerves.

"The girl? The girl you love, what is her name?"

"Edenwyn daughter of Darhelm."

"That is a high reach. She is a very lovely woman, very intelligent, very respectable. Let me think." The king stroked his beard in concentration and then looked over at his sister.

"I think the word of the king would secure the marriage, don't you, sir?" the king asked.

"Yes, my King, I do." the man said in excitement.

"Are you sure you love her?"

"If heaven has an equal to her, I do not know it."

"He loves her, brother," Éowyn said as she pulled up beside Éomer.

"Yes, I believe it as well. Very well, the king will speak to Darhelm."

"Thank you, your highness." The boy said with a newfound respect for the young king. The look in the boy's eyes made Éomer feel so alone and so envious of this child that he took up a higher pace and galloped ahead of his troops.

The rest of that day was quiet as all could feel the tension in the king. He was a bachelor king, and the thought was scary and sad to everyone who knew it, especially those who cared very much for the well being of their king.

The sun began to set upon the far mountains. Éomer watched it and suddenly felt very cold. The mountains reminded him of something. Something he felt not long ago, but he couldn't place it. He simply galloped along hoping the time would go faster so he could ride into the White City. The faster they got there, the faster he could go back home.

* * *

Everyone was in a shamble for the ceremony that was coming up. An official celebration of the engagement of Faramir Prince of Ithilien to Éowyn sister of the King of Rohan. The dress makers were busy filling orders for all the royal women of the court, the shop keepers were stocking their shelves for the rush of people looking for the perfect gift for the couple, and every bakery in the White City was busy with every kind of cake they could develop. The King of Gondor was eager to make this engagement party perfect so no slack was allowed on anyone's part. Their love for their steward also drove their passion in their creations. Everyone had grown to love Éowyn for her fierce beauty and skill with a sword. She had become a celebrity in Gondor since her fight with the Witch King, and everyone knew that if anyone deserved the hand of Faramir, the most stately man they knew, it was her.

Bustle was also in account of the upcoming visitors from Rohan and Dol Amroth. The young ladies of the court were very eager to learn that Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos, sons of Imrahil, were coming in the band of Dol Amroth men. They were very noble and respectable men, and they were very attractive as well, which didn't hurt anything. Many girls had fathers already making arrangement for marriage with the men, but the three boys were still eager just to be children and neither wanted nor needed a wife. The girls didn't stop there, though, a lot of women heard of the coming of the King of the Mark, Éomer, son of Eomund. Few knew very much of him but all knew his title and his face. He was a rugged man with strong features and kind eyes. He was a warrior through and through and many of the girls found that very attractive, not to mention the addition of Queen to the beginning of their names didn't sound awful.

The women were not the only ones anxious for the coming of the bachelors of the two cities, but very many men had heard of the coming and thought immediately of two glowing orbs of blue. Lothiriel was a gorgeous sight: a beauty quite like the Queen Arwen. She had long black hair, blue eyes and the fairest skin. Her form was that of a lovely young girl, with a gentle disposition and a very eager mind to learning. The men of Gondor knew that the lady was quite the prize for any man and all were ready to lay their charm on her.

As the night wore away bustle started to wind down as the Prince rode in with the Dol Amroth soldiers and countrymen. No one knew of their coming so none were there to greet them at the gate, but this was all intentional. If any were to know that they had arrived Faramir wanted the King to be the first to know.

So they rode into the city unknown as the streets began to clear at the late hours. The lights of the houses began to glow with firelight as the Gondorians sat down to dinner in their town of stone. The band therefore went straight to the citadel to get a little food in their stomachs as well. Faramir rode in first with Imrahil at his shoulder, and then rode Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos immediately behind them. Far in the back of the band rode a young girl with shinning blue eyes. She lagged behind as she took her time examining the land of her childhood.

* * *

Éomer was so glad to be looking at the last hill of the journey. He rode to the peak of the hill and looked down on the city of stone. It had been a long time since he had looked at the city from this vantage point. The last time he did was the last battle for middle earth against Sauron. Looking down on it now he could almost see the enormous army of orcs and hear the horns of the southerners. Now the grass had repaired and the green of the land complemented the White seven layer strong hold. It was the city of all cities in Middle Earth and he was looking on it in such longing. He missed his friends, he missed the celebrations, and most of all he missed being simply a man, not a country. The last time he had been Éomer son of Eomund was on this soil, and now he was back as a King.

The ride into Minas Tirith would be relaxed now as the sun was just beginning to rise and he didn't want to rush the travelers. It was a beautiful morning and he wanted to savor it.

Within the castle a lady stirred. She had been dreaming of yellow hair and battle cries and now she swore she heard the cry of a horse. It was a beautiful cry and she feared it was only in her head. She took to her feet, placed a nightgown over her shoulders and looked out the window of her room at the sun upon the mountains. As she did she took in the morning air as she saw a small band clambering down the hill toward the city. Éowyn has finally come, she thought. She had heard so much about the lady from Faramir that she felt she already knew her. The excitement welled inside her and she couldn't keep herself from her curiosity. She dressed and went to the stables immediately to find her horse Windrider.

It was going to be a beautiful day.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3-Introductions

Éomer and Éowyn chatted at they reached the gates to the city. They discussed trade agreements and battle tactics. Éomer was just telling Éowyn that the best weapon was not, in fact, the sword, but the spear. He had just began to recall the story of the mumakil on the very soil they occupied now and how he had single handedly brought down 4 mumakil with nothing but spears. Éowyn rolled her eyes but before she could counter with her tale of the side swiping affect she did to one mumakil with two swords the gates opened. They were definitely surprised to see the walls opening up, especially since they hadn't even been addressed yet. When the gates opened though something strange was waiting for them on the other side.

The image was like a dream to Éomer, he could have swore he had seen this before. In the middle of the courtyard stood a young woman with long black hair dressed in a red gown with silver trimmings. For a second Éomer thought she was the Queen Arwen, but then at further examination he determined that she was too short to be Arwen. She did have her grace, though, and her face shinned with a very big smile.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith, my lords, and lady." She raised her eyes to Éowyn and smiled even wider. "You are just as beautiful as Faramir said you were." Éowyn looked on in confusion but bowed her head out of respect.

"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of meeting you. You are…?" Éowyn asked with furrowed brow.

"Oh, how silly of me. I am Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil. I'm Faramir's-" but before she could finish Eowyn was out of the saddle and approaching her.

"Lothiriel, of course, Faramir's cousin from Dol Amroth. It is an honor madam."

"I believe the honor is all mine. I never thought I'd see the day when I met the woman who tamed my cousin's heart and killed the witch king all in one life span. I am very pleased to meet you."

"How did you know we were here?"

"I saw you all from my bedroom window, I'm afraid no one else knows you are here. It is probably very unlady like of me to welcome you all on my lonesome, but I wanted to meet you before my brothers." She smiled widely and Éowyn smiled back. They felt like old friends already. A moment passed and then Éowyn remembered herself.

"I'm sorry, my lady, this is my brother, Éomer," she said as Éomer got down from his horse and approached her.

It surprised him though when she reached out for Theoren's hand. He was a friend of the family and had an eored of his own in his early years, but now it went on to his son who was also in the crowd.

Lothiriel shook his hand graciously saying, "I have heard much about you from Faramir and even more from my own research. You have won many battles from what I have learned, and my father thinks very highly of you. He says you are the greatest sword master he has ever seen."

The crowd began to laugh and pat Theoren on the back. They began saying things like, "Yes, very well done, King Éomer." Lothiriel looked very nervous at their exchanges and very confused as well. She couldn't seem to understand what was so funny. Éowyn decided that teasing the young princess was very rude and so she lightly cleared her throat to catch Lothiriel's attention.

"Lothiriel, I would like to introduce you to…" she said looking at her brother who stood next to her. She went quiet as she saw the blush in Lothiriel's face. After a long and awkward silence Éomer stepped forward and took the young lady's hand.

"I see you have met Master Theoren, my lady." He bowed and kissed her hand, "I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Éomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan."

He couldn't help but smile, but he tried to refrain from laughter that would hurt her feelings. Suddenly, though, the young girl burst into laughter. Her laugh was sweet as honey. It was a laugh of one who knew true happiness. It surprised Eomer and caused him to begin to laugh as well.

"I am very pleased to meet you Éomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan," she said with a laugh.

"And you as well, my lady Lothiriel, daughter of Imrahil, Princess of Dol Amroth."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Éowyn with a light laugh as she entered the city thinking the two of them very silly.


	4. Interferance With Perfection

Chapter 4-Interferance with Perfection

The ride to the citadel would have been very short but since Lothiriel had no horse, they all, out of courtesy, walked with her. Éowyn and Lothiriel were talking lightly to each other as Éomer walked on in silence to the young women.

"My father gave me so many hints," she was saying causing a smile to creep into Éomer's face. "He said you had received the crown only recently, and that you were still reluctant about it. Oh well for goodness sake, he even said you were unmarried but that you 'had time' direct quote. I can't believe I didn't remember that." Her tone was light and sweet, but she seemed incredibly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I just never imagined a King being so young. It's just one of those things you hear about in fairy tales. I mean it had been so long since Gondor had a King that it all seems like a fairy tale. The Kings are old and married, the Princes are young and handsome and the Princesses are beautiful young maids."

"Well, then I suppose one thing at least is true," Éomer said under his breath. He said it to no one and hoped no one heard him, but Éowyn's eyes rose as she flashed him a big smile and it seemed like Lothiriel's face colored a little.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Éomer isn't a very good king anyway," said Éowyn playfully. Éomer shot a playful look back and they pretended to fight for a second.

"You two remind me of my brother Amrothos and me. We are the youngest of the family and we tend to unite against the rest of the family." Lothiriel smiled widely at the two and quickly down cast her eyes. She seemed very shy, or perhaps her error from earlier was still affecting her. Éomer found her very intriguing mostly because of the color of her eyes. She was almost the spitting image of Arwen until her eyes. Arwen had wise old baby blue eyes, but Lothiriel's were dark blue and full of life.

They continued to walk, though slightly quicker now as Éowyn grew anxious to see her love. Éomer and Lothiriel exchanged polite words back and forth the whole way.

"What is Dol Amroth like, my lady?" he asked.

Lothiriel squinted her eyes and thought about it, "wet," she said honestly.

Éomer couldn't stop laughing, "yes my lady, I know what you mean, for Rohan is very dry."

"Well it isn't just wet. It's beautiful and filled with love. It is more like an elvish dwelling than a man dwelling. A million things about it are beautiful. The city sits on the ocean and the waves crash on the shore just a few miles from the castle. Everything is blue and what isn't is miles and miles of sand. I love it there." Something in Éomer's head told him he remembered this, like he had heard it before, or he had seen it. That wasn't possible though.

Lothiriel seemed to have noticed his expression for she calmly asked "My Lord? Are you alright?"

"Yes, my lady. I was simply remembering something."

At that moment the sun seemed to have risen immediately for both looked around and noticed the bustle of people in the streets. The variety of people in Minas Tirith never ceased to amaze Éomer. Passing him were bakers, servants, merchants, and every kind of high-ranking official. There also were a lot of different kinds of people, elves, and dwarves. This was a new addition to Minas Tirith, but the city adjusted well as it did to everything.

Éomer was beside himself with the amount of attention he was getting. He knew that to these women he was very good looking for there were no fair-haired men in Minas Tirith, nor were there many with quite the build he had, even before he was King he always got a lot of attention from the Gondorian women. However, this amount of attention was ridiculous. One girl stared so intently she tripped over her own feet. Éomer had bent to help her and she blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I should watch where I am going better." He discarded her comment, which made her fall into a fit of giggles. He had to admit she was very beautiful, but to Éomer any woman of Gondor was beautiful for he preferred dark haired women. This behavior was strange, though, and each time a woman took notice of the young King, Lothiriel would stifle a laugh. He was quite annoyed at her constant laughter, but he took pleasure in the fact that he got to see her smile more, even if it was at his expense. _Oh Eru she's gorgeous._ He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, which was perfectly fine because she rarely looked at him.

Breakfast was nearing and everyone in the city seemed to have awoken, so they quickened their pace to the citadel. Éowyn was getting anxious and Éomer had to admit the grumbling in his stomach was taking over his senses. It only took three more steps for a cry to erupt from Éowyn's mouth that caught the attention of everyone on that level of the city.

"Faramir!" she yelled and sure enough there waited her love only a few feet in front of her. She ran as fast as she could into his opened arms. The sight gave Éomer a sinking feeling and if he didn't know better he swore he heard Lothiriel sigh. The two lovebirds seemed very preoccupied so Lothiriel and Éomer just went right past them hoping they would realize that they had left. It didn't really matter, of course, because when Faramir and Éowyn were together they didn't see anyone else.

Éomer turned around to see if they were following but just as they seemed to be turning around Eomer felt something collide with his back. When he turned around he saw that a radiant young beauty was staring wide-eyed at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I was reading." She looked down to her book indicating it with a slight nod. It was obvious what she wanted and Éomer obliged. He bent down and grabbed the book. As he came back up he took the time to examine her. She was all curves, and beautiful curves in fact. Every inch of her was perfect or at least looked that way in her pale green dress. When he came back up completely he handed her the book and she tucked a flower in her hair before gliding away. He couldn't help it, he watched her the whole way.

"I hope to see you again soon, my Lord," she added. He knew he must have been drooling at this point for Lothiriel turned him around to continue walking.

"Come, your highness, it is just a woman."

"That was not just a woman." She rolled her eyes and decided just to leave him that way. She walked away fiddling self-consciously with her hair. Éomer finally came out of his trance and turned to look at Lothiriel's retreating form. She looked so lonely walking away with her head down and her arms pulled in close to her body. He suddenly felt guilty for some reason, though he couldn't place why.

"My lady?" he asked as he came up beside her.

"My Lord?" she asked back with an innocent look. Lord she was beautiful, but so young. He didn't know what he thought of her, but she seemed to be asking a question so he fidgeted with himself for a while.

"I'm sorry, I am brain dead." He added to her look.

The rest of the walk was quiet but all were more than thankful for the appearance of the dinning hall.

A/N: I havent looked at this in probably a year. So if my grammar is terrible and I sound really stupid, just remember this is the product of an American public high school education. I've taken some college courses now and its paid off, hopefully the next thing I attempt to write (if I ever find room for all the stories I've already written) will be better than this. Thanks for reading everybody.


	5. Windrider and Firefoot

Chapter 5-Windrider and Firefoot

Windrider neighed into her hands and munched happily on the carrots her master gave her. Windrider adored her master. She fed her, she talked to her in elvish tongues and she was beautiful beyond any other lady Windrider had ever seen. She pet her, now, in the lovely stable of Minas Tirith. It was one of the only places where wood could be found in the city. Windrider had been sent there immediately and her master promised she would visit as soon as possible. A whole day passed before her master came to her but she forgave the young woman. She knew she was a very busy person.

She purred into Windrider's ear as she brushed her hair with a costly horse brush. Windrider could tell her master was pampering her for her accidental neglect. A sound came from the door and her master turned around to see a young muscular man who had a grace like a steed. Windrider found his blonde hair and proud features very attractive and she could tell her master did as well.

"Hello, Princess." Her master snapped up like she was scared but at the smirk of the young man she simply smiled back.

"Hello, King."

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Funny, I expected you to be the first in line."

"I was detained by my sister. She wanted me to approve the seating chart for the celebration." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Is that your horse, my lady?"

Her master looked at her as did the handsome man and Windrider neighed with delight. "Yes, her name is Windrider. She is a very good horse. We grew up together. I fear she is getting restless, though." At this Lothiriel rubbed Windrider's nose as the horse knew not what they spoke. "She is used to wide open fields and miles of sea. We do not even have stables in Dol Amroth. We let the horses run where they will and often that is near the ocean. Windrider loves the sea."

"Our people are known for their care of their horses. It is one of the main reasons we won at Helm's Deep and, honestly, at these gates as well."

"Oh, do not misunderstand me. I speak no offense to containing animals. Often keeping horses inside protects them, it's just in Dol Amroth we have so many open fields of protected land that they can roam free and still be safe. Believe me, we do not compare to your country's horse raising. Though, my father says you traded some horses with him after the war was over."

"Yes, we wanted to work some cross breeding. Your people are quite good at horse raising, actually, and we had a large number of males while your country had a large number of females. It was an obvious trade."

"Well, I do not know much about horse raising. But I certainly love the animal." Windrider neighed again as her master stroked her ears and whispered to her.

"I can tell, my lady. You are quite good with your friend."

"It doesn't take much, she is a gentle creature. She doesn't have a war like bone in her body. She actually reminds me of myself."

"Oh? How so?"

"She is proud and strong willed, but she dislikes fighting for her pride. She will defend herself if she must, but she never goes looking for trouble."

Éomer furrowed his brows at how mistaken her idea of war was. "My lady, no one goes looking for trouble. Every move we make is defense. And those who don't take up swords can still die upon them. That is why I fight. I fight for those who cannot themselves. I would rather die than live knowing I could have done more."

Lothiriel could feel her heart beating faster as Windrider nudged her in the back asking for more carrots. "Perhaps I was mistaken." She turned away from him as she could feel her cheeks getting warm and her heart pounding. He was like no one she had met before, and she admired him like a brother. Something in her heart, however, told her that brotherly love wasn't all that was there.

"I'm sorry, my lady, if I offended you. I would never purposely upset you."

"No, you spoke true," she said still turned away from him as she tried to calm her nerves. A moment passed where neither knew what to say and then Lothiriel turned around swiftly. "Would you like to go for a ride? I hear there is a stream near here and I know us ladies would love to hear the trickling of a spring."

Éomer was surprised by her suggestion, but he smiled widely and put out his hand to help her into her saddle, "Let's."

Surprising Éomer even more, Lothiriel flipped into the saddle of her lovely gray horse with no help from his offered hand. He just smirked and went to the stall where his own horse stood pacing with anticipation.

Windrider was in love. Firefoot was a proud strong steed that looked at everything with a caring eye. She couldn't believe that such a handsome man could have such a desirable horse mate. The two masters seemed to be preoccupied, but as Windrider nudged Firefoot with her nose the masters noticed.

"They seem to like each other," Éomer said with a laugh. It was a very proud laugh. He was very attached to his horse friend. They looked like one person together.

"She hasn't kept her eyes off him," Lothiriel said. She couldn't help but look at Éomer when she said it. He caught her eye and after a moment smiled sweetly to her.

"Is there anything unpleasant about you?" he asked very boldly. She wasn't used to such dry questioning, but she liked the way it made her uneasy.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"You ride like a horse itself, laugh like an angel, and speak as intelligently as any man I've ever met."

"Is that all a lady is to be, sir?"

"I didn't even get to how beautiful you are, lady." She blushed furiously but she couldn't keep the smile from her lips. She had been taught not to show appreciation of compliments of that kind but it was not her choice. She felt her body throwing caution to the wind when she was around this man.

"And so you would tell me that in the short amount of time you have known me you have found favor? You flatter me, sir."

"I may not know you very well, but I can say that you would make any man happy."

"If you jest you are quite cruel, for I find myself more and more often believing everything that you say."

"Then you are wise indeed," he said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and brought her horse to a gallop.

The rest of the afternoon they spent at the stream sitting and talking while their horses made acquaintance with one another and fell in love. It was not long, though, before their bellies started to rumble as they went off to lunch.

A/N: Review...please. lol


	6. Can It Be True?

Chapter 6-Can It Be True?

It was possibly the greatest lunch she ever ate. It had been a long time since she had been so treated in Minas Tirith. And the sight of the handsome man across from her made her heart take flight. He smiled at her occasionally but she avoided his gaze as best as she could so not to draw heat to her cheeks.

When the meal was over she went out onto the citadel with her brother's cloak about her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel that flutter in her heart as she stood near the edge of the high towering viewpoint looking down on the city she knew from her childhood. The rest of the day she would stand there looking out, or so it felt, for she didn't want to leave ever again.

At that moment she was shocked out of relaxation as a proud strong voice came from behind her. The breeze was perfect and his voice matched it, giving her chills.

"Reminiscing, my lady?"

"Something like that," she said with her eyes held tightly shut. A smile played on her lips though. His voice was so calming, and the longer she kept her eyes closed the less time she had to stare at him. She hated embarrassing herself and it seemed that it was impossible not to when he was around. He was so amazing attractive. His looks made her heart pump and her blood race. When she first saw him that morning she couldn't believe he was actually the King. Kings were not supposed to look like that. He was like a dream. She could feel her blood pumping now as he stood behind her at a fair distance. His presence was haunting to her senses. She wondered what he smelt like and what he tasted like, but she opened her eyes before she could imagine anymore. Her thoughts were all lustful, not genuine.

"This is my favorite place in all of the city," she said trying to take her mind off of the thoughts that played around in her brain.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful. It reminds me of the day Aragorn was crowned. The whole city was up here. I stood just up there," he said pointing behind him toward the door, "I got a perfect view of everything."

Lothiriel seemed to have stopped talking. Éomer was about to ask her what was wrong when she asked, "you were here when he was crowned?"

"Yes, I fought in all the battles, that is where I lost my uncle and came to my title." he lowered his tone a little. She seemed to have noticed, but she was far too preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Would you excuse me, my lord?" she asked, which surprised him.

"Of course, my lady."

She then left the citadel and entered the great hall in much haste.

"Yes he was here," said her brother Elphir impatiently. Lothiriel had been asking the same question over and over again always adding 'are you sure?'

"What is the matter, sister?"

"It's just…" she paused wondering whether she should reveal her secret to her brother, "I was just curious of his part in the story of the war." She panted and rubbed her head. She was quite nervous, but she decided recalling the whole story to her brother would be a bad idea. Instead she excused herself from her brother's company and went in to find the Queen. She always seemed to know exactly what to say to Lothiriel when she was unsure of something. She had become a great friend and a trusted one for she was quiet and her many years had taught her tact along with a lot of other things. She rushed out of the hall just as quickly as she had come into it. Elphir asked her where she was going but she just waved him off.

Her father passed her on her way and he began to speak but found it quite impossible.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Elsewhere." That was the only answer he got and he began to wish he had a calmer daughter.

Éomer was just about to go take a nap when Aragorn ran into him and asked for his presence in a meeting.

"My advisors can get to be too much to stand. I just wish to have someone to converse with if I get too bored. Also, if we have time I would really like to discuss some trade agreements with you."

"You mean they would like to discuss it."

He smiled, "you never miss a beat, do you, my friend?"

So that was how Éomer found himself in the middle of the most boring meeting of his life. He was so tired and so bored that within seconds he found himself asleep. He was taken into dreamland again, but this time he didn't return to the land of the night before. He found himself in the houses of healing looking down on his sister. She had been in this state for some time, and it crushed his heart to see her lying in a bed hanging on to life. He felt so guilty that he had not been there to pick her up when she fell down. Instead it had been Imrahil. He gained Éomer's respect immediately.

The air in the room seemed stifling. He couldn't take it anymore; he was out of bed and in the hallway in a second. He started walking the hallway but it didn't seem to work. He still felt the pain of his sisters wound in his heart. The cries of the people in the rooms only made life more difficult. He felt his heart sink as he walked down the hall to find Imrahil. He knew he was near by for he had led many of his own men into beds. He was in a rush until one moment stopped him in his tracks. He heard the most terrifying sound, like an angel was crying. He stopped toward the open door to his left. When he peered in he knew it was true. An angel was crying over a dark haired man. She raised her eyes to see him in the doorway, and that look almost pierced his heart.

"Who are you? Do you come to mock my grief?"

"No, lady. I heard your voice and I feared an angel was dying."

"Have no fear, there are no angels here."

"I could argue, my lady." She looked on the same as she had, with a stone cold face. It reminded him of Éowyn. He didn't understand why but he sat down in the doorway just watching her. He felt like she needed someone right now, and he knew that he needed someone. The man in the bed was very pale. His hands were clasped on his chest and his forehead sweat profusely. He was a very good-looking man and he wondered what the man meant to her. He knew better than to ask, though.

"What happened to him?" he asked quietly.

She snapped her head up and for the first time looked at him in horror, "he participated in your war games, that is what happened. He left home and came to fight in a battle of numbers rather than skill. He was a terrific swordsman."

"He was?"

"You cannot fight without arms, my lord." she looked down and indicated the tied nightshirts that were shorter than most peoples arms. He downcast his eyes and apologized.

"What is his name?"

"Beorn. He is my fiancée." she fell into a fit of tears and he crossed the distance to hold her. As he held her close he tugged tightly upon her arms trying to squeeze the cry out of her. It started to work as her crying fit settled and then he made the worst mistake imaginable. He looked into those deep pools she called eyes. They shined in the deepest blue, and held so much sadness he wanted to heal her immediately. He felt himself getting closer to her, but he was too busy staring at her to concentrate on what he was doing. All of a sudden she had placed her lips upon his and they were passionately kissing. The sensation was overwhelming to their senses. Both felt healed in that instant as they thought of their loved ones. In that moment they felt more love than they had ever known they could possess. If the world ended tomorrow at least both would know what it truly meant to feel love of the strongest degree – compassion.

They both swore silently to themselves that they would never forget this moment. Then he stroked her hair and began to walk out of the room. He turned back one last time and smiled at the young girl before going back to his sister.

The dream wore away and Éomer opened his eyes. This time he did not forget, though. He sighed and shifted a little in his seat. He realized he was sitting on a hard wood chair. He was too distracted to notice, though. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Lothiriel…" he whispered to the wind.

"Éomer…are you alright?" it was Aragorn who spoke his name but as he raised himself up he saw the eyes of all the advisors to the King of Gondor. They all seemed to be chuckling to themselves.

"Éomer?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"You are very loud when you sleep, you know that?"

Éomer's heart sank. Oh tell me they didn't hear my words, he thought to himself. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are." he added with a laugh, "You snored almost the entire time."

"Snoring?"

"Yes, now if you would excuse us we are going to wrap up the session."

"Yes, sir. I will be right on my way."

He took a walk out of the hall fidgeting as he did so. _Oh Princess_, he thought, _how could I have forgotten your face?_


	7. Conversing With a Queen

Chapter 7-Conversing with a Queen

The memory came back to her in ripples. His face in shadow, his hand brushing her hair back as tears ran down her face. She could feel his breath on her body. It was just a rush of memory and she couldn't even attach it to an event.

She rushed to her lady's room in the King's house. She hoped the lady was at home. When she knocked on the door, however, she was pleasantly surprised to see the face of the beautiful Arwen Undomiel staring back at her.

"Lote, my dear friend, how fare you?" she was the only person who still called her Lote. It was not unwelcome, though. She needed more than anything to feel small again to this woman who could make anything better.

"Well, my lady, but I come now for consoling."

"Consoling? Have you found yourself in a difficult situation, Lote?"

"No, nothing like that, my lady. It's… it's about the Lord Éomer."

"Oh…" she paused as if thinking, "you find favor in him, child?"

"Oh no…no," she tried to convince herself. "You misunderstand, my lady, we just met."

"It only took one meeting for me to fall in love with Estel."

"Perhaps, my lady, but that is not my concern."

"Please speak freely," the Queen said as she took her friend to a seat across from her. They both relaxed before Lothiriel decided to start speaking again.

"I have been having strange dreams lately. They come more in day dreams, so I know not if what I see is real, but they grow more frequent."

"Continue," Arwen said after Lothiriel seemed to stop completely.

"I most recently had an image, that seemed like it was real, of the King Éomer."

"It must have been very recently."

"Yes, it was."

"And this is not the first?"

"No, well, I have had some strange dreams lately about horses and fair folk."

"It sounds very much like the Rohirrim."

"That is what bothered me. What if this recent image of Éomer that seemed so real was, in fact, real?"

"Why does this image scare you so?"

"Because, my lady, if it was real the King knows my greatest secret."

"What do you mean? What secret?"

"I hope you have a lot of time, my lady," she said and then took a deep breath and plunged into the story of her life. "When I was 15 I was young and ambitious and longed to be free of the bondage of my family title. The first opportunity I had I ran away with a boy I grew up with. We were free together and we love each other very much. We went to Belfalas for exactly one week before my father came and took me back home. My family's domination and authority drove us apart, but the year of the war he came back. He enlisted in the army and was stationed in Dol Amroth for a time. We met again and found that our feelings hadn't changed. He asked for my hand and my father, after much persuasion, agreed for he had developed into a very respectable man. We carried on our engagement and my father started to get suspicious of his intentions. He approached me about it and tried to convince me to break it off, but I was certain he loved me as much as I did him.

Time went on and he had to leave for combat in this very city. I was a spunky spitfire, and I feared being kept up in a castle while the fate of middle-earth crumbled around me. So I went in disguise to Minas Tirith. When I got there I volunteered in the houses of healing. So I tended the ill to ease my breaking heart. After the battle of the Pelennor heard of a great warrior being injured. I was crushed when I looked down on the sweating face of my fiancée. He had lost some limbs and fallen under the shadow. I spent the rest of my time in Minas Tirith by his side. When I went home I told no one of my escapade. Not even my fiancée knew everything. But, my lady, going to Minas Tirith may have been the worst choice of my life because when we returned my love changed. He started taking advantage of my love and his handicap. My father hired someone to spy on him and found out he had been gambling with my father's money. Needless to say I made a bad choice of mate and we ended up apart. I've lived a sheltered life since, but I have continued to hide my past from everyone. If anyone knew of my ex- fiancée it would destroy my reputation. That and my chastity are the only things I have left."

Arwen took a few moments to collect herself after the story, and then with those big blue eyes looked down on Lothiriel with compassion. "Oh, my dear, I didn't know."

"That was the point, my lady."

"So, this dream—what did you see?"

"His face in the dark. I keep getting this picture of him sitting in a doorway. I can't tie it to anything, but the walls are gray and he is dressed in a bloody tunic."

"Strange. It must have been right after battle. Either that or he hadn't changed yet. I have to say, my lady, your elvish blood betrays you."

"Yes, I know. I should remember more, but it was a very traumatic time for me."

Arwen took a long time to consider her next comment and when she finally spoke it was smooth and relaxed. "Advice is not well favored among my people but I can see the question in your eyes. You want to know where to go from here. I say go on like normal. You have a better chance of him not remembering you. The King has never had a very good memory, quite like you, my lady. And even if he remembers, as long as he keeps his lips pursed it would be better for you to pretend you never recognized him."

"Thank you, my lady, you always know what to do."

"I try, young one."

A/N: OOO...the plot thickens. Ok, well the next chapter wont be up for a while. I'm going to be without internet for 8 days. Maybe I'll get it up sooner, but probably not. Until then, bye!


	8. Remembering and Running

Chapter 8-Remembering and Running

Time went by, but this day found Lothiriel sitting in her study reading. She didn't know her reasoning but she had picked up a book on Rohan history. She felt it was important. However, she had trouble getting interested. It was so different as far as how it was written that she couldn't concentrate. The talks of the first King of Rohan were interesting, though. Eorl was the whole basis of their nation and she found it fascinating.

She was much more interested in the Third line of Kings, though. In other words, she was more interested in Éomer. She had to admit that she found him to be…what is the word…dreamy? No, and yes at the same time. Not in a silly little girl way, but in a respectful and admirable way. He was handsome and kind, and gentle with her. Oddly enough, she felt like she knew him. It felt like they had met before. She remembered him saying something very similar when they first met. She couldn't place it, so she tried not to think of it.

At that moment a knock came at the door and she was shocked to see the person on the other side.

"Éomer?" He looked back at her question and smiled kindly. There was sadness in his eyes and it disturbed her a little.

"My lady…would you like…I mean…" he was stumbling, and it made her nervous. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Of course." She smiled sweetly. Was it possible to wish that he might care for her as well? They had only known each other a short time, but could he actually be interested in her? He took her arm and led her out the room with a smile. Oh, how she hoped.

She had walked this path before. It was a long time ago, or at least it felt that way. They walked in symphonic melody almost in a trance. But it didn't comfort her, quite the contrary. She felt that such a path should be more memorable. She was uneasy and nervous.

The path strayed a little and Éomer continued to follow it. The sudden change of stones on the floor hinted at the change of levels. She was headed one level down. Éomer didn't look at her once, but she felt his stare somehow.

"My lord, where are we going?" she asked anxiously.

"I wanted to return to a place I haven't seen in some time. I was hoping to face some of my demons."

His focus was elsewhere, but she could feel his concentration. It was full of tension. "Why am I here, then, my Lord?"

"Moral support, I suppose. I was hoping that you would find some solace in the place as well."

"My Lord, you are scaring me." He knew her secret. She was certain of it.

"It is alright, my lady, I hold no harsh intentions."

They walked a while longer and Lothiriel began to notice the opening to a separate section of the normal road. It led into an open alleyway. To either side were many doors in which healers seemed to be freely rushing between.

Forgetting her fright she looked around at the tired faces and enveloped herself with all the emotions she felt at her last experience with this place. "You can hear the cry of the lost past."

"What, my lady?"

"Nothing," she said taking herself out of the trance. "But, the houses of healing? Why here?"

"I almost lost my sister here."

"What? Éowyn?"

"Has your father not told you? He was the one who found her on the pelennor. I thought she was dead but Imrahil, not clouded by emotion, saw the life still in her. She destroyed the Witch King—did you know that? Of course you did. You know everything of my family," he smiled at her, but then was very serious. He looked very sad and heart broken. "That day was the start of the rest of my life, but it was also an end to a life I had always known. In this place I saw my sister come back to life with a heavy heart and no intent to live. It killed me to see her that way, even more so because I wasn't able to save her. Faramir did that, not me."

She felt her heart breaking for him, but she also felt herself getting very anxious about the conversation choice. Why did he have to bring her here? She was already nervous enough about him knowing her secret.

"My lady, I would have you tell me what you remember of this place."

"What do you mean?"

"You were here, my lady. Of that I am sure."

"I was not here. That would have been going against my fathers wishes."

He suddenly understood. She was hiding from her past because it was forbidden to her. How could she have kept such a thing quiet so many years, he wondered. He wasn't about to let go so easily though. He asked the question that burned in him. "Who was he, Lothiriel?"

She stared dumfounded. "What are you talking about?" She was furious with him; they both knew it. He stared at her waiting for an answer. She stared back with pleading eyes.

"Please, my Lord…" she whispered. A flash of something came to her mind—a man in a bed barely holding on to life.

"Lothiriel, I just want to help." A long pause followed as Lothiriel began to feel tears stream down her face.

"Want to help?" her voice rose to a shaky uncontrollable tremble as she stared at him. She could feel her blood boiling. "How exactly do you propose to do that? Trample all over me with concern for…" she trailed off and he saw tears were forming in her eyes. Another flash showed the face of the man in the bed: her once love, Beorn.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he tried to comfort her but she was out of control now. He put his hand on her arm, but she yanked away.

"No, don't tell me how you are sorry! I have spent too many years trying to fix the choices I made."

"But, my lady-"

"NO! It's my turn, my lord." She was going through so many emotions that she couldn't think. "Do you want to know what I remember most about this place? I remember my whole world falling apart. I loved him, I did, and he ruined everything. I…" she stopped. Another flash came. This time it was not the man in the bed but Éomer that she saw. Concern was written all over his face, and then he leaned in and…she looked around for an escape, "I have to go."

She was overcome with every emotion she had always suppressed. She didn't even know she felt such distress over the issue. She had always forced herself to be grown up about it and think logically on it. Now she knew that she felt something akin to heartbreak. She couldn't help but look away from this beautiful man that she had embarrassed herself in front of. She ran. She ran until her feet wouldn't run anymore.

_Oh, Éomer, can it be true?_

_A/N: Sorry it has been a while. I'm slow. Please review! That really gets me into updating.Thanks everyone who continues to read!_


	9. Just a Prediction

Chapter 9-Just a Prediction

Engagement party. The words brought back such excitement for King Elessar. He remembered his own engagement party, though it had been a secret gathering. It hadn't even been planned it just happened. All his friends got together and celebrated the love of two very different people.

But now it was Faramir's turn. He was so excited to see the spark in his Steward's eye for Éowyn. He had remembered a time when she was without happiness in her life and now just the sight of Faramir gave her joy. He was pleased for them both. This would be a union to remember for centuries to come.

However, today was not such a great day. Elessar had made all the arrangements to have a perfect party for his Steward and Stewardess, but it seemed that the day of the party was falling apart. Food was delivered to the wrong room, canopies were collapsing, and guests were arriving early. It was the last thing Elessar had expected. He was a planner and this kind of collapse had never happened to him before. He felt like breaking everything and just running out to the Pelennor and doing the ceremony there. Alas, he didn't, but his nerves were still on the rocks.

He worked until he could no longer, and the result was a beautiful set up. Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it still looked beautiful. Even he could admit that. The hall was colored with dark blues to symbolize Faramir and bright reds to symbolize Eowyn. It was a hall of outstanding variety, and tonight it was a hall for lovers of two very different lands.

It was strange to Elessar. He had married an elf, Faramir was going to marry a Rohirrim, who was next? These cross matches seemed to be in full supply. He strayed from his mind as the guests started to arrive. He thought of his dear friend Eomer and wondered if he would marry some time soon. It seemed unlikely for Eomer wasn't the type to want to settle down. He was restless like the plains he loved so much, and yet grounded to his duty. He hoped one day this man would feel the heart skipping beat of love.

At that very moment Éomer entered looking very debonair. His usual tunic and breeches were discarded for a red suit of Rohirric leather. On his shoulders he wore a cape of sorts and it hung in perfect harmony to his big build. Elessar thought he looked a lot like he did the day he was crowned as King of Gondor, but something was different. Something in his face had softened and he looked almost sad. Was that possible? Elessar thought with a laugh. He watched as Éomer walked to his seat at the table. When he sat down he turned and looked around as if he expected to see someone there. Then, Elessar noticed, his eye caught on someone in the corner of the room. She was a vision in beauty. Long black hair, strong proud figure and perfectly proportioned to show off curves. She wore a sparkling blue dress that hung about her shoulders. She reminded Elessar of a young Arwen, though not quite as ethereal. He knew her well. She was the Princess of Dol Amroth.

Éomer seemed to be battling whether he would go over to her or not. He finally decided to get up and cross to her. The result was crossed arms and diverted eyes from Lothiriel. She turned away from him as he tried to talk to her. He seemed to be apologizing or something akin to it. He was doing his best but she seemed fed up with him. She walked away and Éomer followed her looking heart broken.

Maybe the King would be married sooner than Elessar thought.

"That was an interesting night," Faramir said as he walked Éowyn to her door.

"It would have been much more interesting if we would have had time alone," she said looking very mischievous.

"I agree, my love, but you know we have two months left of engagement and then we will be married. Then, you can get as creative as you see fit."

"If you promise," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I can't wait until the wedding. Éomer says it will go faster than we realize."

"How should he know? He's never been married."

"Perhaps not, but did you see Lothiriel and him today? There was definite tension."

"My cousin would be smart to steer clear."

"Hey!" she said as she smacked him, "my brother is a good man. He may be a little mean sometimes, but only to you and I'm sure Lothiriel doesn't care about how you feel about him."

"Well, she didn't seem very interested either way."

"True. Well, I suppose only time will tell the story of Éomer and Lothiriel, but I promise you this isn't over yet." She kissed him for a long moment and then went into her room for a long night sleep before her return to Ithilien.

A/N: Ok, that is what I would call the end of the first section. After this a lot of time passes and the characters change a great deal. Most of this is due to my own stupidity. I wrote this over a large amount of time and after I finished it I realized it went in a different direction than I wanted. Either way, this is chapter 9 and chapter 10 will be up soon, especially since this chapter is pretty inconsequential. Hope you enjoy it, though, it's the first time I brought in the other characters. They will be in it more often after this.

Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Ocean in Your Eyes

Chapter 10-Ocean in Your Eyes

Time passed in the blue castle. With every beat of the ocean on the surface of the shore Lothiriel could feel the days wearing away. She saw herself upon a hill far from her home. She looked down and could see the sea rushing away in the morning breeze. She stared at it as if in a trance. It pushed and pulled like all human beings do to each other. Give and take, it rushed away. She saw the shores join into the call. The music of the ocean came rushing to her ears. But something was different. It didn't sound like waves at all. She looked out again and didn't see the sea. It moved like the sea in the wind, but it lacked the pull of the tides and the perfection. The waves were no longer blue, but yellow. Yellow grass. Grass?

She stared out at it in wonder. She had never seen anything like it before. It had caught her in its pull. But where is the sea? she asked. She almost panicked as she realized it was far behind her and she was rushing toward the grasslands. They were harsh and everlasting, but something in them made her continue her search. She was flying, she was gliding through the air. She wondered where her home had gone. Suddenly the rushing stopped as she felt like she was almost in slow motion. She saw something. Something was running on the grasslands. It was…what? A horse. Its flanks were shinning in the sun and the black hair of the horse was flying in the wind.

It was running toward something rather than away, of that Lothiriel was sure. She looked ahead of the beast and saw a hill. A hill of green amidst the splash of yellow and atop this hill was a city. It was a wooden city of beautiful golds and browns. The sway of the breeze caught Lothiriel's attention and again she was looking at the horse, but this time from atop the horse. She was flying in the wind with the horse. She was flying to the hill. She was flying to the city of green grass. As she flew she was tied closer and closer to the house atop the high most point of the hill where stood...a man. His hair was flowing in the breeze like a river of gold. His arms were crossed and his face proud.

She was stapled to his face. She couldn't draw her attention away. He was perfection like she had never seen before. He was looking right back at her now as if studying her. She felt naked under his watchful eye. All the while the horse flew up the hill. The sun was rising on the hill, and Lothiriel could feel her heart beat faster as she came closer to the beautiful man. His face came into focus even more, and she saw that it was not a stranger. He was well known to her. At this moment, however, it didn'tmatter whether she knew him or not. They were one in a way she didn't know was possible. She looked longer at him and felt herself closing in on him.

When she finally reached the peak she was standing right in front of him. He was glowing in the rising sun as he put his hand out to take hers. She withdrew for she was unsure. She missed the sea. She took a step back and then stopped. He was staring at her with tear filled eyes. _His eyes._ She couldn't look away for as the yellow grass flowed behind him, she could see the sea in his eyes.

"Lothiriel," he whispered to the wind and then she woke up.

A/N: That's it for now. The next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoy this one, it actually was a dream inspired by a dream...hehe. I like it at least, but I'd still like to hear what you think!


	11. So Much To Think About

Chapter 11- So Much to Think About

6 months later…

Breakfast was almost religious for the Dol Amrothian royalty. Imrahil would start the meal with a word of reverence, delight, and, sometimes even, fear. The latter had found its way into their lives during the pull of the war. They all remembered well that morning Imrahil was to leave for Minas Tirith. It was a speech rarely heard in the Great Hall of Dol Amroth. "Don't fear for me, I will see the light on the shining shores again." It had been a tearful goodbye. It was the main reason that the family became so close.

Time had passed, though, and Minas Tirith was under the command of a King now, and Imrahil saw the shining shore again, just like he promised. And the time passed to give way to worries far less than the fate of the world.

Now, for example, they sat down to a meal of cheese and bread and a little wine. It was a time of emotional clarity and concentration. Each person at the table had something on their mind. Amrothos, who sat on the farthest end of the table, thought aboutthe Rohirric he had been studying in Ithilien for the past couple months. He couldn't remember if the direct object came first in a sentence or if it was the subject. He mused as he sipped his tea, for he was too young to drink wine in the morning. Erchirion, who sat just above Amrothos, thought of the many girls he was interested in at the time. There was Lela, Anthiriel, Elanor, and Niphredil. So many to choose from, so little time. Then there was Elphir, the gentle one, who sat nearest his father. He mused of his duties as son and captain. He also thought very long and hard on his love interest. Melian, daughter of his fathers most trusted advisor, was as lovely as she was kind. She was sweet and generous, funny and interesting. He believed he loved her, and was contemplating whether he should ask for her hand or not. He had been courting her for the past month or so and hoped so greatly that his affection was enough to convince her to say yes.

The mind occupied the most this morning was the man of the house. Imrahil was sitting back comfortably in his chair thinking about the one person who wasn't present at the table. Lothiriel. She had been very depressed in the past couple months. Ever since their trip to Minas Tirith she had been having horrible nightmares and often had woken up screaming. He didn'tknew why and she wouldn't talk to him about it. …

_Speaking of…_

"Where have you been?" Imrahil asked as a young woman in a white nightgown came into the room.

"You look awful," said Erchirion to the young woman. She really did look awful, like she had been up all night. Imrahil looked away at his son's words and the whole table knew why. It was her dreams that plagued her.

"Thanks. You look great, too, brother," she responded with harshness in her voice.

"I was just saying." but he wandered off. The look on his sister's face told him responding would be a bad idea.

"I'm sure. So what's for breakfast?"

And with that they all sat down again to a wonderful breakfast full of thought and contemplation. Only now the silence was awkward and Imrahil occasionally looked over at his daughter with sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

"What was it this time, daughter?" Imrahil was slowly taking the approach toward Lothiriel. She stood high upon a precipice that jettisoned out from the green hills that rolled out behind them. The sun was bouncing off the water in a warm ray of red. It was the sun rising red that Lothiriel loved to see each morning. She had been out here since breakfast ended and her father knew it. He stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Same as always, my lord."

"Father. I am your father. Please stop calling me your lord. It pains my heart."

"Why shouldn't I call you my lord? Everyone else does."

"You have got to stop torturing yourself, my dear."

"You think I am doing this to myself?" A long silence followed as Imrahil stood quiet next to her looking at the red light.

"What do you mean by 'same as always'?"

"It happened again, father," this time Imrahil ignored the way she said father with a ruthless tone.

"You mean you saw the man?"

"Yes, the man…" she trailed off as she remembered his shining eyes.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No. Nothing horrible happened, if that is what you mean. It's never really like that. It's just…haunting."

"Why, my dear?"

"I can't explain it…I just know."

"This has to stop, Lothiriel."

"Well, I would love to fix it, but I am at a loss, regrettably." Her tone was once again harsh, but realizing the person she addressed was not just some person to push around she lost the fervor by the end of the line.

"This has been persisting far too long. It started at that wedding. What happened?"

The wedding. She had been trying her best not to remember that day. It wasn't the wedding so much, but the person she had to see at the wedding. It was only a few months ago, and only a few months after she had last seen the group for the engagement party. It was enjoyable enough, for Éowyn and Faramir were happy as could be. But one face plagued her and made her good humor disappear. The King. King Éomer of Rohan was the most blunt, rude, horrible human being she had ever met, and what made it worse was that she had actually been attracted to him at one point. She strayed from those feelings now, as she thought of their conversation in the newly made hall in Helm's Deep, which had now been developed as a resort of sorts. She had seemed surprised by the place, but he could see nothing but her.

"Hello, my lady."

"Ah, King Éomer. What a… pleasant surprise."

"And I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Don't give me that, you stuff shirt, peacock-" but that was one of those moments when swallowing your words didn't even begin to describe what was necessary.

"Hello, Your Highness." It was Prince Imrahil. He had heard every word. "I must apologize for my daughter's disrespect."

"It is alright, my Lord. We were just having a friendly chat."

"Is that what you call it?" he then looked from his daughter's blushing face to the King's proud one. "Play nice children, I need to go speak with King Elessar." He smiled widely and strode away chuckling.

When he was out of ear shot Éomer turned to Lothiriel. "My lady, I'm sorry about the houses of healing, it was inappropriate, but-"

"I don't want to talk about that," she said cutting him off. Her face was streaked with tears. "I can't."

"I never meant to hurt you." He reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away. His persistence didn't falter, though. "I had to know if it was you. I… I was there, Lothiriel. I saw you, with that man."

"You were…" her mind started to twirl. She remembered. It _was_ him. He kissed her. Or maybe it was the other way around. For one second her heart filled with hope and happiness. At the look on her face he began to smile. For that one instant life was beautiful—they were beautiful.

Then she smacked him. The hall came alive with confusion at her simple motion. And one man came apart from the crowd. "Lothiriel!" Imrahil was beet red, but it didn't affect Lothiriel who simply marched out of the room stomping as she went.

The rest of the time there had been torture. She had avoided him like the plague. Meanwhile, he had wasted no time getting to know many of the Dol Amroth ladies. She was insulted, and concluded that he was a jerk.

"Daughter?" coming out of her dream-like-state she saw the concerned face of her father. "What is it, darling?"

"You were there, father. You can make your own conclusions."

"I don't want to make conclusion. I want you to tell me what is going on with you. What happened?"

"King Éomer happened, father." Then she strode back into the house as her father watched the sun go yellow instead of red.

It was as he had feared.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My internet was down. It sucked. But I'm back and so is this chapter. Now I only got one review on the last chapter so... could you guys please review? I would love to hear what you think. You can even ask questions if you are confused about something...lol. I promise no review is too silly! Thanks everyone!


	12. Expected or Unexpected Guests

Chapter 12—Expected…er…Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I can't believe I haven't done one of these yet. Well, archers don't get me, I promise to say--I do not own Lord of the Rings...and that is final!

"Welcome home."

That was the most that came out of Éomer's mouth when his sister entered the Great Hall. Then the whole of Edoras seemed to flood in her direction pushing him out, king or not.

"My Lady, we have missed you."

"How great of you to come back."

"Will you stay permanently?" A few laughs and glances were exchanged at that and then Éomer decided to take over as King once more.

"I'm sure my sister is tired. Right Éowyn?"

"Tired?" she was confused, but then at the raised eyebrows from Éomer she caught on. "Oh yes, very tired." She yawned to help the effect, and instantly maids were rushing to help her to her old room.

"I suppose I shall never get peace as long as I am visiting the land of my childhood," she said as they rushed her away in a mob.

"They love you, sister. What can I tell you?" Éomer collapsed into booming laughter as his proud brow softened and his mood changed.

His sister was back just for a visit. It turned out that living in Ithilien among trees and stone castles was more overbearing than she would have liked, especially with her husband off doing Princely duties.

It was a good change for Éomer who had been worrying more than usual about certain affairs of state, and the heart. He was still worrying over his interaction with Lothiriel. He knew he had ruined any kind of friendship they could have had when he took her to the Houses of Healing. Yet, he did it. There was no reasonable explanation; he just did. He wanted to know that that kiss was real. He wanted to know that his love was real.

_No, you silly ox_, he told himself, _love is not the word to use. Try affection, no, that still alludes to higher regard_. He contemplated…and contemplated…until he could no longer. It was rather ridiculous of him to be worrying over a girl when his country needed him far more than his thoughts. He was a proud king, and a well respected one, but sometimes he got off track.

Today was that kind of day. Therefore, his sister's appearance was highly appreciated.

She reentered the room with such a look of obfuscation Éomer couldn't help but laugh. "Problems, sister?"

"They act as if I've never been here before. I tried to tell them I could find my way to my room on my own, but they don't listen."

"It's been a long time since they have had guests to wait upon, and the last time was Uncle's funeral. And finally we have a guest that comes with happy tidings."

"Perhaps, but I am not simply some guest from another nation that they need to impress."

"Ah, but you are wrong in that assumption. You _are_ a guest from another nation; this isn't your home any more, little sister."

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget. But have you ever seen a blonde haired Gondorian woman?"

"I see one right now." He smiled at her. She punched him.

They laughed for a while and then something sounded. It was like a whistle of a horn blowing. This horn was high pitched and full. It sounded happy, and yet mysterious. Éomer turned to acknowledge the sound, as did Éowyn, but she was smiling. Éomer wondered at this, but needed no questioning as they stepped out onto the paved road outside the Great Hall.

A band of riders, numbering about a dozen, were trotting up in full gallop to the gates. They had a blue banner with a white swan upon it. "Ah," came Éowyn's voice from beside Éomer, "Lothiriel has come." Éomer shot her a scowl, but she just smiled wickedly and, much to his chagrin, knowingly. "Did I not tell you, brother?"

Then she laughed and raced out to the city streets to greet the travelers. Éomer was not far behind.

* * *

She had never seen anything like it. It was quaint and charming, and golden. No other words seemed to suit the hill of Edoras. One long row wound up the hill from the large green doors of the gate. Atop the hill was a golden building like something from a history book. It looked ancient and kingly.

"That's the Golden Hall. It's what we would call a castle." Her father was beaming at her from atop his gray horse. She was not as happy. She couldn't believe she had actually accepted the invitation from Éowyn. It meant she would actually have to see Éomer again. There was at least one good part: she finally got to see the great Rohirrim dwelling. Not to mention it had been a while since Lothiriel had seen Éowyn and she was eager to hear her news.

Her letter indicated that she had some big secret to disclose. _I need someone there so I can ease the news to my brother_. That was what she had said. Lothiriel couldn't help but wonder at this message. It was a large part of why she actually picked up and left Dol Amroth to come to Rohan. She certainly didn't do it for the company she would find there. His name kept creeping into her thoughts, and his face was in her dreams. It irritated her, even more so because she enjoyed it. He was attractive, and alluring, but he was cruel and arrogant. It was not a good match.

Quickly she was taken out of her reverie when her father's strong voice shouted to the small band. His short grunt was enough to kick her into gear, as well as the other members of the company. Then, away they went into the city gates as the sun began to set.

* * *

"My Lady."

"My Lord." They both spoke through gritted teeth as they shook hands. It was quite the image. The regal young lady with her long brown curls and beautiful blue dress, and the man looking proud in his light colored tunic and trousers. And, boy, were they angry with each other.

"Well, that's a lovely greeting," came the voice of Imrahil with a cough. "I, at least, am very pleased to see you again, young man." He leaned in and embraced Éomer like a brother. While the boys dilly-dallied Éowyn took Lothiriel's arm and ushered her away.

"So what is this news, my lady?"

"Well, I'm happy to see you too."

"Well, that isn't what I—"

"Never mind that, I was only kidding." She smiled widely. Lothiriel couldn't remember the last time Éowyn had been so bright and bubbly. She almost glowed. "As far as my news, you will have to wait until later," at this her voice lowered, "when there are fewer big mouthed boys around."

"Ah so it is a secret worth the journey," Lothiriel said with curiosity. She was cut off from her inquisition shortly after, though.

"My ladies, dinner is almost ready if you would like to follow me," said Éomer looking regal as he put his arms behind his back and ushered them into the dinning hall. Lothiriel's eyes stayed on him the whole way into the room. For one moment she thought he caught her eye, but it couldn't be. Then, he turned and smiled at her. She blushed.

As they sat down to dinner Éomer and Imrahil began to chat as the women sat across from each other in silence. Lothiriel was consumed with her own thoughts and Éowyn was contemplating how she was going to break the news to her dear friend.

After the meal, Imrahil and Lothiriel were showed to their rooms. Somehow Éomer got assigned to taking Lothiriel to her room.

"It would have been far more appropriate for my sister to do this," he said in his most well-mannered way as he escorted her to a guest room.

"Afraid of me, are you, Éomer King?"

"Afraid of you? You are just a little girl, I daresay, no." He laughed, but she scowled. She had been trying to be nice. Her father warned her about her attitude. She had to admit, though, that it was easier to be nice to him when no one else was around. Or perhaps it was just easier to tease him.

"You daresay, my lord, but you will take back those words before I return home." She was at her room in an instant. He showed her the door silently and she went in. Before she closed the door she looked back out and saw his face turning red. She wondered at that, but said nothing. She simply smiled and laughed to herself.

"Goodnight, my lord."

"Goodnight, my lady."

A/N: Ok, there is another chapter. I just woke up and realized I've made you guys wait long enough. I like this chapter, they are so fiesty! And, don't worry you wont have to wait long for the big secret to be revealed, I think I put it in the next chapter. And I'll have the next chapter out in no time. I have three days off, so it won't be a big deal to get new chapters. But I do have to ask...reviews? Even just to tell me you are still reading it, that will really brighten up my day, week, my year (damn now the Friendstrademark theme song is in my head). Thanks and hope you enjoyed it.


	13. A New Day

Chapter 13: A New Day

"Rise and shine Princess!"

Lothiriel rolled over in bed. She felt as if she hadn't spelt a wink.

"Princess!"

Her legs were aching from the journey to Rohan. She hadn't noticed yesterday, but waking up on it was far too unbearable.

"Lothiriel!"

She got up went to the door and threw her linens from the night before into the woman's arms who stood on the other side of the door. She hadn't even paid attention to who it was until she closed the door and heard a "Hey!"

"Éowyn?" she asked as she opened the door again. The woman was buried under yards of fabric. She seemed to be speaking but nothing could be heard through the clothes. Lothiriel grabbed them back from her and threw them on her floor.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting hello, Lothiriel!" said Éowyn with a wind blown face.

"What time is it?" Lothiriel asked rubbing her eyes from the light that poured in behind Éowyn.

"Just after dawn."

"What are you doing here just after dawn, Éowyn?"

"Figured we'd get a head start on everyone else. Go riding, perhaps. Tell secrets."

"I'm in," Lothiriel said instantly as her face seemed to lighten of its tiredness. She grabbed a cloak and followed Éowyn out of her room and into the light filled hallway.

"So Éowyn, what is this news?" Lothiriel was astride her lovely horse –

"First," said Éowyn stopping her horse and turning Windolfa to face Lothiriel, "I want to know what has happened between you and my brother."

Lothiriel's eyes widened, "nothing."

"Your full of it."

"There is nothing to tell," Lothiriel said getting her horse to begin galloping again.

"Am I your friend, Lothiriel?"

"One of my best."

"Then be honest with me. Just because the subject happens to be my brother doesn't change the circumstances."

"Perhaps, but its still a new wound. I don't know how well I can express it, my lady."

"Now it's 'my lady' huh?" Lothiriel downcast her eyes and stopped her horse. She turned to Éowyn as if ready to say something then thought better of it and turned away.

"Just say it, Loth—"

"I love him, Éowyn."

There was a moment when both women thought they had heard something wrong. "What?" Éowyn said vocalizing both of their thoughts.

"Or at least I thought I did. During your engagement party in Gondor, I started to fall for him. Then he ruined everything."

"He did?"

"Éowyn, I'm going to give you the exact same speech I gave Arwen. I hope you don't mind."

Then Lothiriel poured out her words. With each revelation Éowyn's face responded. When she said, "I was engaged," Éowyn was shocked. When she said, "he left me," Éowyn almost cried. By the time she had finished tears were in Éowyn's eyes. They both had come off their horses and were now sitting in a meadow outside the gates of Edoras. They were dead silent.

After a beat, Lothiriel sighed and laid her face in her hands.

"Ready for another nail biter?" Éowyn asked, while biting her lip.

"What?" Lothiriel looked up and saw Éowyn staring off in the distance with one single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for Lothiriel to realize what Éowyn had said. Then suddenly any solemn feeling she had melted away. She jumped up and screamed, but Éowyn didn't respond.

"Well, that's great, Éowyn!"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"I'm sorry Lothiriel, you just confessed something very deep to me, and I'm sorry that my brother is a silly git."

"Éowyn, talk to me," she rested her hand upon her friends arm and waited for her to say something.

After a moment Éowyn looked up and said, "Faramir is away. He has been juggling so much work right now. He's got a huge project in Minas Morgul. They are reconstructing it and cleansing the lands. Faramir just happens to have the best knowledge of the area, and the most experience with this kind of work, having helped in the cleansing of Osgiliath. Not to mention, he has been doing work on our house, and all the while I have been in Minas Tirith with none, but Arwen to converse with. I feel so alone there, Lothiriel, and I fear that I have no one to share this baby with. I fear that my child will miss out on a father."

"Why would you ever assume that of Faramir? He is a good man."

"A very good man. That is what worries me. He would do anything for his country."

"I see. Including prance around all over Middle earth, while his wife is left at home with a baby."

"It is not a selfish wish, Lothiriel. Though I have had many of those in the recent months. I just want my child to have a father."

"Your baby will. Take it from someone who has a father on the go all the time. My father is bound to his land and Gondor, and I have never felt neglected."

"What about my brother? How am I going to break the news to him?"

"Éowyn, everything will be fine. I think what you are worried about more than anything is your husbands safety, am I wrong?"

"No, you are correct. I miss him, Lothiriel. I want to lie in his bed once more."

"Well, no offense, my lady, but I don't think you have been deprived of that too much."

With that Éowyn smacked her and got back on her feet. She stopped before going to her horse. "He will kill him."

Lothiriel knew exactly who the 'he' was. "No, Éomer won't. He will just have to get over it. Plus, you are a grown woman, and a married one at that. I'm pretty sure your husband is safe."

"Lothiriel?" Éowyn asked as the young woman jumped into the saddle.

"Yes, Éowyn?"

"I'm sorry my brother is a horse's behind."

"It's alright, my lady." Then she helped the newly pregnant Éowyn into the saddle and patted her back. "Besides maybe I can find some strapping young fellow here in Rohan to light my fire." Lothiriel laughed as Éowyn's shocked face turned to hers.

"I suppose I was wrong about you," Éowyn said.

"Hmm?" Lothiriel asked back.

"I thought you were a little pure baby doll, but I seem mistaken, you have a wild side after all." With that they began to laugh and Lothiriel, displaying her newly found naughtiness, broke into a full gallop and left Éowyn in a cloud of dust.

A/N: ooooooo... big news on all levels. Well, hope you guys are happy for the new chapter! I'll try to finish the whole story by the end of the month, or at least by mid August. Hope you enjoy it!


	14. Encounters

Chapter 14: Encounter

It was strange. Very strange.

Éomer was in a library. He even found it strange when at one point it hit him like a ton of bricks that he was looking at a book. Rather a book of maps, but still a book. And all around him were texts. Books of all different kinds lined the walls and as he looked around he became more and more perplexed.

He had just needed a map of the lower regions of Rohan where it merged with Gondor. His men had been commissioned to find another path to Gondor. The paths of the dead and been open to them since the war, but they had yet to try it. Now would be the time to take their chances with an old superstition.

It shouldn't have bothered him so much that he was in a library, but it did as he spun around. And then it got worse. He saw a young woman sitting in a chair opposite him. Lothiriel was reading intently so he had hoped to get out before she saw him. His attempts failed.

"My lord?" she had looked up from her book and just as confused about his presence in a library as what he had.

"My lady," he said back with a bow. She got up and crossed to him as she tucked a hair behind her ear. She seemed brighter than she had before. She even almost smiled at him as she walked over, though her eyes were slightly downcast—the way a modest lady looks.

"I did not know you read," she said tucking her book between her arms as she approached him.

"Of course, I do. Well, I mean, I _can_ read. I can read all languages of Middle-Earth. I just don't like reading."

"Then why are you in a library?"

"Maps." He answered simply.

"Ah, I see. Well, I still wonder…"

"What?"

"You say you can read all languages. Does that include Elvish?"

"Yes, Legolas taught me some things on our journeys together. Now we correspond in elvish. It is very basic, in the least, but he is trying to elevate my mind."

"Well, good for you for trying so hard." (_Was that a compliment?_ Éomer wondered.) "Have you ever read the lay of Gil-galad?"

"No, I have not."

"Hmm," she looked like she was concentrating as she looked at his face. "You remind me of him. Perhaps it is simply his name, but I think it might be more."

"What does his name mean?"

"You tell me. You are the one studying the language."

"But you are the one who knows the answer without even having to think about it." Lothiriel crossed her arms, though, and so Éomer thought about it. "Is it star—something?"

"Yes."

"Star Radiating."

"Star of Radiance, actually, but close enough."

"Why would that remind you of me?"

"Because that very much describes you. So do his characteristics. Proud, strong, firm."

"Am I simply a machine?" he asked slightly insulted.

"No, you are also cautious, insightful, and…well…radiant…er…beautiful if you must know."

He did a double check and then opened his mouth wide when she didn't say, "just kidding."

"That's quite the compliment, my lady. I fear I don't deserve it."

"Oh, no you don't," she said matter of factly, which shocked him even more than her compliment. He almost fell over but she kept talking. "But I can't blame you for being a lousy git. You were born that way, for all I know."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," he said weakly. Lothiriel could restrain no longer; she exploded into laughter.

A/N: Sorry it is kind of short, but it's a cute chapter. Hope it didnt take so long that you all gave up on me. I know it has been a while. So, how bout reviews?


	15. Telling Secrets

Chapter 15: Telling Secrets

Disclaimer: The Ringwraiths are too near, I swear I don't own Lord of the Rings!

"My lady, are you busy?" Éomer asked as he leaned in the door of her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed eating a piece of celery and reading again. She looked up and smiled at his anxious face.

"If that is an invitation for a walk, I would have to say—" but she was unable to finish because Éomer cut her off.

"No, my lady. Though a walk would be very nice, I need your assistance."

Éowyn had been ill recently. Lothiriel knew this, but having known of her condition, she thought little of it. Éomer on the other hand was very very worried when his sister grew more and more ill. When she had refused to go to breakfast that morning he had rushed to Lothiriel's room begging her help to heal his sister.

When Lothiriel entered the room Éowyn was lying in bed looking thoroughly annoyed with her brother's constant care of her. She rolled her eyes when she saw Lothiriel, and that made Lothiriel laugh.

"I don't see anything funny here, madam." Éomer's face was priceless. Lothiriel took one look at Éowyn and knew that she hadn't told him yet. She sat down by Éowyn and tried to ignore the rising giggle in her throat. It was difficult as Éomer went to Éowyn's side and held her hand in his. Lothiriel was near dying but she withheld for Éowyn's sake.

"It's alright sister, Lothiriel is here to take care of you. I am just sorry I cannot myself." Then he kissed her hand. Lothiriel exchanged a look with Éowyn. Éowyn seemed to have made a decision. She sighed and lifted her brother's face.

"Éomer. You may want to sit down."

* * *

A few seconds later... 

"Pregnant!" Éomer yelled. "I'm going to kill him!" Both of the women knew who 'he' was. Faramir was the only person he could mean, as he was the one who impregnated her to begin with.

"Brother, calm yourself! He is my husband; therefore, he is my lover."

"That lying little weasel. He dares to defy theKing of Rohan! What a loathsome little cockroach toying with my little sister."He sounded ridiculous and he probably knew it, but he was so angry he couldn't help it. "Lying, cheating Gondorian."

Lothiriel opened her mouth and made a noise that said, "how dare you?"

He turned around and saw her face, which was almost red. "No offense, my Lady."

_Too late_, she thought.

Trying to change her brother's mood, Éowyn spoke up again, "you knew this day would come, É."

"But not so soon," he was pacing now and running his fingers through his long blonde hair. He looked very cute when he was out of his element, thought Lothiriel. She tried to remain silent through the whole exchange, but now she couldn't stop herself.

"Éomer, your sister loves this man. Isn't that enough?"

His eyes shot up and he lookedsearchingly into hers, "enough will be my fist in his face." He continued to pace as the girls rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later Éomer left, anda few _hours_ later Éowyn was asleep and Lothiriel thought it would be safe to leave.She hardly knew where she was going, but in the back of her mind she vaguely remembered a little bar location inside the Great Hall.

* * *

Éomer grabbed another pint of ale and downed it in one gulp. Lothiriel sat beside him drinking very slowly. The bar was empty. Éomer didn't like anyone witnessing him drinking. But he invited Lothiriel so he could have someone to talk to. They sat in companionable silence for a while and then everything they had been thinking bubbled to the surface. 

"It seems like only yesterday she was a little girl." He was flailing his arms and slurring his speech. Lothiriel did everything she couldnot tolaugh.

"That woman was never a little girl, I can tell you that right now," Lothiriel said giving Éomer a light pat on the back.

"I just want the best for her, you know?" He looked so vulnerable. Lothiriel couldnt decide if it was revolting or attractive.

"Who's to say this isn't what is best for her?" He looked up at her when he heard her words. His eyes seemed to be swimming with barely-there tears. He was weak in this moment, more so than any other time of his life. Drinking wasn't so good for him.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being a silly older brother."

"No, you are being protective. I don't blame you. But believe me when I say, my cousin is a good man." Éomer looked over at her words. She seemed far too innocent. How lovely she was, though. He put his hand on her arm and leaned in a little.

"Thank you, my lady. I don't know what I would have done without you." They exchanged a look. She was so pretty, like a budding flower.

"It's nothing, my lord." She looked away at her words as if uninterested, but secretly she was trying to hide her blush.

"No, I mean it. You didn't have to do all these things for me. You are very helpful." He inched closer, and all Lothiriel could think was _he is drunk; this is a dream_—anything to tell her this wasn't happening.

"No, it really is nothing, my—"

Then the unthinkable happened. Éomer's lips lightly touched the soft lips of the Princess of Dol Amroth. For a moment the room was spinning, and they felt a million emotions in their hearts. His lips upon hers were soft and caring, not harsh like his warrior hands. And her lips were open to his advances, which made him more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed his body against hers. Then they broke apart suddenly and looked into each other's eyes.

_This is not happening_. And then Éomer passed out.

A/N: Ok, I dont know what happened to this chapter. It was complete, I thought and then it just seemed to be messed up when I read back through it. I tried to correct it as best I could, but if it sucks I apologize! The more I read this story, the less I like it. I don't know what it is, maybe it is just too long for me...I don't know. Feel free to tell me anything I'm doing wrong!


	16. Hangovers and Visitors

Chapter 16: Hangovers and Visitors

The next morning Éomer woke up with the worst headache of his life. He had definitely had too much to drink. He lay there trying to shake away the pain in his head as he rolled around in his comfortable bed… _wait_, he thought, h_ow had he gotten back to his room?_ He shot up in bed as he felt the light on his face from outside. He looked out the window of his room and saw it was morning. He thought about the night before and couldn't recall ever going to bed. He remembered sitting in the bar with Lothiriel and talking and drinking and…kissing. Éomer panicked. He fell out of bed from shock. He had kissed her! He had kissed a princess, and then fallen asleep! That still didn't answer the question of how he got back to his room. He wondered at it, but wasted no time worrying about it. He jumped out of bed and got dressed for the next day.

He rushed out of his room to get to breakfast on time. His head was pounding, but he didn't slacken his pace. He rushed into the hall looking eager, but suddenly his pace stopped entirely. There stood a small man with a long beard, and a tall elf with flowing blonde hair.

"Hello, Laddie," the little man said.

"I told you that once I got settled into the Glittering Caves I would visit, I just decided to bring along the tall quiet one for company." Gimli gave Legolas a low pat on the back, which Legolas responded with a small grunt. Éomer began to chuckle as he took the two men up in his arms and hugged them together in one big lump.

At that moment Lothiriel entered the room in a pale violet gown. She seemed more awake than ever, and she was glowing. She cleared her throat to catch their attention. As they turned around all the men were speechless at the beauty of this young girl.

"The cook says that breakfast is almost ready. She was a little delayed."

"No doubt it was our fault," said Legolas giving Gimli a weird look, "he wouldn't wait any longer."

"I was in a rush to see you younglings," Gimli said with a frown.

"Indeed, I was, as well," said Legolas as he looked back at Lothiriel. "My Lady, you seem to have blossomed over night. I can see the elvish blood in you."

She blushed but bowed to him, "Thank you, my Lord."

It offered a strange image when Éowyn walked into the room. Lothiriel was looking modest as all the men looked on at her with adoring eyes, especially her brother. But Éowyn, herself, was far too tired to give way to interesting sights. Instead she cleared her throat and said, "Hello, my Lords. Anyone hungry?"

"Pregnant?" Gimli and Legolas said at the same time. It was a shock to everyone, apparently. Éowyn was not embarrassed, though. She smiled widely and answered their questions as she dived into her plate.

"Four months now."

"Faramir must be so proud," Legolas said, as Éowyn's face grew red. He noticed but his old friend interrupted before he could inquire about it.

"Wow, it really has been a while," Gimli said looking around the table at all the faces. "Just yesterday we were feasting our eyes on the lovely ladies of Southern Rohan." He gave a light laugh and nudged Éomer. "I must say, boy, you are awful lucky to live in a place full of so many blonde haired beautiful women."

"Blonde hair is over rated," Legolas said quietly as he lightly picked away at his food.

"I must say I agree with Legolas," said Éomer. "Having blonde hair myself, I don't find it that attractive."

"Speak for yourself," Lothiriel whispered, but Éomer heard her and slightly blushed at the comment.

"Well, then brother, if you do not like blondes whom do you like?" said Éowyn with a small knowing grin.

"I didn't say I didn't like blondes I just think they are over rated. But, I must admit, I prefer brunettes." Lothiriel looked at her plate the whole time but blushed furiously.

"Well to each his own, I always say," said Gimli. After a moment he gave a little laugh and turned to the young man again. "Do you remember our little bet, my friend?" Éomer responded with an eye roll that made Gimli laugh deeply.

"Bet?" Lothiriel couldn't help but be curious and Gimli was more than happy to explain further.

"I bet Eomer, here, that when he looked upon the Lady Galadriel of Lorien that he would instantly declare her most beautiful or he would fight me to the death." Gimli laughed at his own silliness, but meant his words very seriously.

"So what happened?" Now Lothiriel was really curious. It seemed like an interesting story, and Éomer seemed uncomfortable about it, which only made Lothiriel more interested.

"Gimli was wrong," Éomer offered to try and end the conversation.

Gimli was not done, though, and offered more words of interest to the young lady. "He saw the Lady Arwen and declared her more beautiful. So he wasn't lying when he said he likes the brunettes. That's the only explanation for someone saying Galadriel is not the most beautiful creature alive. Actually, I have to say you kind of remind me of her," Gimli looked over at Lothiriel knowingly and then at Éomer almost as if he read their minds. Right at that moment, Lothiriel looked at Eomer and both blushed just before dropping their eyes to their plates.

Gimli could tell something was going on between them but said nothing.

"Well, that was a nice meal," Legolas said to break the silence. The rest of breakfast was quiet. Only Éowyn and Legolas dared converse about anything.

A/N: Ok, I couldn't help it. I had to bring Gimli and Legolas into it. I just love them. And, hey, it makes sense! They were in the Glittering Caves just like the Appendix says. Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please r&r!


	17. Two Pairs of Pretty Eyes

Chapter 17:Two Pairs of Pretty Eyes

After breakfast Éomer approached Lothiriel as he nervously brushed his fingers through his hair. She was just rushing out the door when he caught her arm and escorted her to an area where no one would hear them. It was a small corridor, but it offered enough room to where neither felt too uncomfortable with the propinquity of the other.

When they reached an area where Éomer felt finally comfortable he turned to her and said in his most honorable voice, "My Lady, I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Apologize?" she was shocked. What would he have to say that needed apology?

"The kiss," he said almost in response to her thoughts, "it was inappropriate. I should not have taken advantage of you like that."

"My Lord—"

"No, my Lady, please do not discard it so simply. I am to blame for such behavior. I was drunk, and though I know that does not forgive me the offense, I still must lay some claim to that. I apologize, my Lady." His eyes were downcast so he could not see the tears in her eyes. He had meant no offense to her by the apology. He had just thought that it would be insulting to her maiden head to kiss a man she was not betrothed to, and her being a Princess made his guilt worse. She on the other hand, saw it as rejection. She wasn't sure why she cried, but she did know that her emotions were a little on the rocks since breakfast. She didn't know what to think or do, so she just brushed her hair out of her face and tried to stand with pride and dignity.

Then, she uttered a simple, "I accept your apology," and ran from the corridor trying not to make a sound as the tears fell upon her porcelain cheeks.

Behind her Éomer stared on in confusion.

The rest of the morning Lothiriel spent trying to think about other things. She went to the library and worked on learning Rohirric since this was the only place where common tongue was spoken less by the commoners than the nobility. In fact, unless good blood was mixed in their veins they would be far from the ability to learn other languages.

Later she had decided to go for a ride through the city rather than having lunch in the Great Hall where she would have to look on the young man who broke her heart. It was pleasant enough, and the air was crisp. The altitude made the wind harsh, though, and Lothiriel still had not gotten used to it. She could not believe it had actually been a week already, and she had to admit she had enjoyed it. The problem was every time she got closer to Éomer he slipped right out of her fingers, or so to speak. What made it worse was that she didn't truly know how she felt about him. He was a wonderful, amazing man who made her heart beat faster each time she saw him, but she didn't know if that meant she loved him, or even liked him. He wasn't like other boys, where one glance deemed whether she would like him or not. He had layers, very visible layers that made him both interesting and attractive (in more ways than just looks). It didn't help that she had no idea how he felt about her. She had to admit, though, that the last couple days had basically answered that question, however much she hated the fact. He didn't like her, she decided, so caring for him was a waste of time. That's what she told herself anyway. Meanwhile everything she saw in this city reminded her of his face.

So here she was—walking beside her horse with his reins in her hand. She felt the breeze and bright lights on her face as she lazily basked in the afternoon sun. Something about Rohan always intrigued her. The way they spent their days working in little shops that supported other families as well as their own. It was a community in all regards and it ran very smoothly. The women and old men worked in the shops, while their sons went into training to fight in eoreds. Some were lucky enough to make a good living for themselves. Those people mostly consisted of bread sellers (for even the poor had to eat, and bread is the cheapest they could get) and military elite families.

But here, where the roads converged in the middle of Edoras, hundreds of young and old came together in one place. They smiled and conversed in foreign tongues to old friends. It was the perfect image of simplicity. Lothiriel loved them for it.

"Excuse me, my lady," came a voice from behind Lothiriel as she was about to approach an apple seller. She spun around in shock that someone would recognize her, for no one here spoke in the common tongue nor called each other ladies and lords. What she saw when she whipped around was pleasantly blush worthy.

It was a young man with intense blue eyes, blonde hair (of course) and the most charming dimpled smile she had ever seen. He seemed very humbled by her, which was slightly a turn off. Ironically though, his looks humbled her the way her status humbled him. She felt plain in front of this sparkling eyed boy with muscular arms and proud shoulders. As she inspected closer she even noticed his height was that of a kingly gentleman rather than a poor servant boy.

"My Lady?" he asked again giving her worried eyes. She smiled back at him in response. "Are you lost, my Lady? I would be happy to escort you." He seemed eager to help her, which must have meant he worked in the castle. No one else could have known her from first sight. But she was so marveled by his demeanor and good looks she couldn't help but take advantage of the moment.

"Oh no, sir. I would much rather spend a day outside the stifling Great Hall. Perhaps a walk would do me good." She couldn't help it—she actually batted her eyelashes at her next words, "And you are?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, maybe I'm getting silly, but the chapters coming up are going to be very fun. If nothing else it will be fun to read the conversations. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm going no where with this story, but I promise I have a reason for everything, even if it isnt a very good reason. lol. Hope you like this chapter! Another one will besubmitted as soon as I can get it edited! Thanks and please review! 


	18. Oops

Chapter 18: Oops.

His name was Eodred. He was the son of an old general for Theoden's father. He enlisted in the military when he was 13 years old and had turned out to be a very good guard. All these things he told her as they took a walk through the city. He had taken her to his family's shop and had introduced her to many of his friends. She found that a simple man, with more than simple looks, could be more fascinating than any royal she could ever meet.

They sat down after a while on a parapet near the city wall and watched as the sun began to set. It was probably around six-thirty. Lothiriel would need to go inside soon or they would begin to worry about her.

"My lady," he said from beside her. She almost fell over as she came out of her thoughts. He put an arm out to balance her. "Are you tired?"

"I've just never been outside in this city this long. The altitude is intense." She smiled at him as he put his arm around her with protectiveness. She knew it was only because he was a guard of the city, and therefore her life was in his hands, but she liked to pretend it was something more. "I had a very good time today. I must admit when it started I was not in the best mood."

"Well, anything I can do to help just let me know."

Oh how she wanted to say 'kiss me'. But that would be inappropriate. It was even worse because she realized that the feeling that washed over her was not want or need of him, but want of revenge on Éomer. Saying his name now even gave her the chills. She didn't know what she felt for Éomer, but she knew that nothing would ever make her happy if it didn't include him. And as much as she enjoyed the company of this young man, he was no Éomer.

"MY LADY!" came a shocked soothing voice from behind her. She turned abruptly as did Eodred. What greeted their eyes was a beautiful man with long blonde hair. He was lovely and young looking but his eyes betrayed him. Legolas. It was Legolas.

"My lord?" she whispered.

"We have been looking for you everywhere, and you are here with a man and no chaperone?" he seemed angry but his voice was steady as a drum.

"The people of this city do not need chaperones, besides we were just conversing, nothing shameful; I assure you." But Legolas seemed unconvinced.

"Excuse us, sir. I must take her back to her room where she will stay until she learns how to respect others enough to tell them where she is going."

Then he took her arm and ushered her away from the blushing Eodred.

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked through a whisper, but Lothiriel wasn't blushing or whispering. She wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy the company of a young man?"

"But what about you and Éomer?" He seemed so confused by her behavior.

"There is no me and Éomer."

His eyes softened, he understood now. "What happened, my lady?"

"Nothing, that is just the point."

Legolas, true to his elvish nature, thought hard on the advice to give. Elves did not give it often for they found it too consequential. But he sucked up his childhood teachings and told her what he would do. "Patience, young one. I know the heat of passion in your heart and his, though neither of you would ever vocalize it. You have had a rough couple years with this man, but I believe he will come around. Just be patient. Meanwhile, don't take your anger out on a young man who may actually believe you want to be his friend."

"But I do want to be his friend. And honestly I see more promise in him courting me than Éomer."

"Now, Lady you know that would be inappropriate. He is a soldier, you are a princess."

She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well I wish the commoners knew how lucky they were to have the simplest of pleasures—the right to choose their destiny."

Legolas looked at his feet and felt embarrassed. "My lady, you know how this system is…"

"I will marry for love or not at all," she huffed. "And pardon me for my words, but you are not my father, Legolas."

"Well, you are a fiery one, Miss Lothiriel." For a second all was tension, and then Lothiriel laughed out loud. "Just promise me one thing," Legolas said bringing her back to the ground.

"What?" she said as she calmed down.

"Don't lead on the soldier."

"He's a guard, Legolas," she said, but he knew it was an answer.

A/N: Yay! I love Legolas, he's so fatherly. Hope this holds you guys off for a while. I've been really busy and I work a lot, which sucks. I'll try to get the next chapter submitted on wednesday, that's my only day off this week. Thanks and enjoy.

oh and Ps. I realized that I, for some weird reason, have two chapter 18s, so I actually have a 22 chaptered story, not 21. opps! lol. Well, like I said, enjoy!


	19. How Dare You!

Chapter 19: How Dare You!

In the weeks that followed Lothiriel did everything in her power to see the outside of the Great Hall with Eodred. She would wake up, eat breakfast, converse with Éowyn and then set out for the outside world. She would meet Eodred at his family's shop and they would go for a picnic and have fun being regular people, a thing Lothiriel had never experienced before. Then she would come home in enough time to eat dinner and go to bed.

Word had been spreading throughout Edoras about Lothiriel's escapades and everyone seemed to hear the story of the handsome young man who had "stolen her heart away." It was still a strange situation for most people. Most of the nobles thought it trash, while the commoners found it to be a bit of hope. Either way, it seemed everyone knew about it. Except one very irritated young man.

"Where is Lothiriel?" Éomer asked impatiently as he slammed his silverware on the dinner table.

Everyone looked around wondering how to break the news to him. Everyone knew that Éomer had a thing for Lothiriel whether he admitted it or not. Legolas, however, knew there was more in his heart. He had seen it in his eyes when Gimli and he had arrived that first day. Éomer cared for her, he just didn't know it yet, or didn't accept it. Now Legolas, since he had been the first to see the young soldier and Lothiriel together, almost felt responsible for telling Éomer.

"My lord…" he began but got no further as the door to the Great Dinning Hall opened and there stood Lothiriel with a young man. The young man bent down and kissed Lothiriel's hand before turning around and leaving the smiling girl.

At the sight Éomer was immediately on his feet and out of the door after the young man.

Lothiriel, seeing Éomer, was not far behind.

Éomer was, in a word, furious. He was breaking a sweat he was so angry. He marched like a tiger about to prance on its prey. The young man was only a short distance ahead of him and looking cheerful. Éomer knew, with all certainty, that that cheery attitude would soon be gone. He was just about to catch the man unaware when a scream came from behind him, "Éomer! No!"

At the words the young man turned around to look upon Lothiriel and instead got a mouthful of Éomer's fist. The crowd gasped and Lothiriel was upon Éomer in seconds.

"What do you think you are doing, sir!" she yelled defiantly at the king, but he was not paying any attention to her.

"How dare you impugn her honor!" he yelled at the young soldier whose mouth was trickling out blood.

"My Lord, please…"

"You dare ask forgiveness? What did this young woman do to deserve such a scoundrel of intentions? You would kiss her hand in public and not call upon her? And what's more, you are a soldier, she is a princess, what says you to the impropriety of it?"

At this moment the guests of the house had come out, as had many of the commoners. The streets were littered with confused looks and angry gestures. The king was above all of them, but it did not secure their blessing in his brutal beating of one of their people. When Éowyn exited the Great Hall, however, everything seemed to change. She seemed furious and everyone around her seemed to be begging her with their eyes to fix the Kings mood. If anyone could do it, it would be her.

"Brother!" she screamed and all talk ceased, including Éomer's. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of some business, sister."

"And what is this man's offense?"

"Insulting Imrahil's house, of course. You all saw what he did."

"I saw him kiss a young girl's hand. Do you not do the same when she exits a room?" Éomer's face went red and his eyes for a second darted to Lothiriel. "Oh that's right, you have not enough courtesy to do that honor. I must say, brother, that I see no offense here except your own."

His eyes went wide as he looked at his sister. His angry feet could not find sanctuary on the ground below him, so without his knowledge he began to approach Éowyn. "My own? You dare accuse the king of an offense?"

Everyone seemed scared of his sudden change, but Éowyn barely flinched at his approach. "Calm down brother. Your anger is making you sound arrogant. How about we adjourn this meeting until we can find a place to discuss it with far less visitors." She looked around at all the passers-by who stared in amazement. Éomer understood and started to move toward the Great Hall, but then something grabbed him and spun him around.

Before he even saw the brown hair and beautiful blue eyes her fist was in his face.

A/N: Ok, I'm bad and it is short, but I couldnt find a way to make it longer. I think its an interesting chapter, though. It's kind of the turn around point. Hope you like it, I promise because it is short I won't waste my time updating again soon. Thanks everyone for all of the reviews! I really really really enjoy reading them! Well, enjoy, cheers!


	20. Tell Me About It

Chapter 20: Tell Me About It

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right you arrogant pig!"

"I was protecting your honor, you ungrateful little—" but before he finished she was coming very closely to him with harsh looks and harsh words.

"It was not he who pursued me but I who pursued him." Éomer almost collapsed at her words.

"Come you two, not here," Éowyn said shortly grabbing both of their arms leaving the young soldier on the floor to be tended to by his people.

They rushed into the hall and before Legolas could ask what was going on Éowyn pulled the two into a broom closet and lit a candle. As she waved out the match she spoke strongly, far older than her age, "what was that, pray tell?" Her hands were on her hips, which they knew meant she was out for blood.

"Why don't you ask Lothiriel, since she seems to know exactly what she is doing to herself and her family."

"I have done nothing to my family. There has been nothing dishonorable about my behavior or my intentions."

"And yet you keep it a secret?"

"Oh don't think yourself so clever," Éowyn knew what she would say next, "you are the only person who didn't know and that is simply because you do not open your eyes. Or perhaps everyone was afraid to tell you for fear you would react like this."

Éowyn closed her eyes waiting for the harsh male voice to respond. "ÉOWYN! Tell me she is lying."

"Oh, I'm not," Lothiriel added before Éowyn's mouth was even open. "You were too busy trying to lead me on to even consider there might be some consequence."

"That sharp tongue will get you in trouble woman."

"Oh shut up." Éowyn almost choked on Lothiriel's words, but the young girl continued without even the slightest notice of her friend's attack of coughs. "You are not my father, brother or lover. You have no business telling me or anyone I like what to do."

"Well I may not have control over you, Princess, but I do over him; I am his King—my word is law."

"Damn you and your stupidity. You conceited pig! You have more pride than you have worth." What followed was a calamity of speech thrown back and forth.

"Oh and what would you have me say?"

"Don't be so stupid."

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did."

"Well apparently I don't so educate me."

"You stepped on my heart and threw it out to the birds!"

Her words were followed by silence and sniffles. Éowyn saw that there was much more to this story than she thought. She took a long look at both of them in silhouette to the candlelight. Then she sighed and walked to the door.

"The two of you need to talk. That is not an option; it is a demand. I'm leaving you two here to talk it out. And don't give me any of this 'I'm king' bull—you will stay here until I say you can leave. Do you understand me?" Through the tension of the room she saw two heads bob up and down. "Good. Now stay." Then she closed the door and locked it behind her.

After a couple long moments Éomer turned on Lothiriel and spoke, though his voice did not fully cooperate. "So that is what this is all about?"

"No, this is about you beating up a boy I like."

"Lothiriel, don't kid yourself."

"About what, Éomer? Your interference with my life…again!"

"You don't care for him, Lothiriel."

"And who are you to tell me that?"

"You know how I feel."

"No, NO!" she yelled and covered her ears. Éomer could have sworn he saw a single tear in her eye. "You tried to break my heart once, but now that I have gotten it back you will not tell me whom to give it to. I like him, Éomer, what more can you want?"

"Like is not love."

"And where can I find that? In a fairy tale? I've searched for love my whole life." She recalled the images of her ex fiancée all those years ago. He had left and now Éomer. Before he broke her heart she would put him in his place. She would secure no pain followed his leaving. "Remember? I have not been so lucky in my life to find such a thing. And you know why? Because it doesn't exist."

"Lothiriel, I'm standing right here and I'm telling you—love exists because I feel it in my heart, I dare say you feel it too."

She ignored his last words. It was too painful to think of her feelings. She still didn't know what she felt. But her rage was so great she barely heard the words. "You? Love? Eomer your life is built on impulses. You love now, but where will your heart be in 5 minutes? I want someone I can spend the next 35 years with without tearing out my hair. Eomer, I can't even stand you for 35 minutes."

"Well, I think that's what love is." He thought of his mother and father, and how they had fought, but as fiercely as they had fought, they had loved just as fiercely.

"Oh well there's a happy marriage." Her eyes began to grow hazy and the single tear he had seen in her eye fell, followed by many.

"Lothiriel…" words did not come to him, but he had to say something to her sudden tears.

"No!" she said as she pushed him away, "You've done it. You have ruined whatever friendship we had. You have made me believe in false hopes, and I will not let you break my heart again!"


	21. Going Home and Regret

Chapter 21: Going Home and Regret

A/N: I wanted to apologize for messing with Tolkien so much. The characters kind of got immature, though I never saw them truly saying things immaturly, and I hope from here on out they grow up a little. I think they will definitely grow up a lot more in these last two chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

An hour later, after all talk had ceased in the little broom closet, Éowyn let them out. She hoped to see them happier, but she had been met with just the opposite. They didn't even look at each other. Éowyn pulled her brother aside and angrily tugged at his arm.

"What happened?"

"It's over, Éowyn. I blew it. She doesn't love me."

And so a couple days later when Legolas and Gimli decided to go back to the Glittering Caves Lothiriel announced she would be joining them for a time, before she turned her own path and went home. She would need an escort, she said, but not so many that they should be from their homes for long. Éomer granted her a small band of men without even looking at her. For a second, Éowyn had seen a tear in the corner of his eye, but she said nothing.

So, Lothiriel went home immediately. Legolas and Gimli escorted her in silence for a while and then left her on the road with well wishes. She humbly thanked them for everything and then continued on with the small band. When they reached Dol Amroth many of the soldier's gasped, for they had never seen anything so beautiful. Her father was immediately out of the house and down the long beach to greet her. He smiled widely, but at the look on her face he knew something had gone tragically wrong.

"Are you sick, daughter?"

"Yes, father. I am deathly ill." At that his father's arms were around her and his eyes full of tears. He knew the affliction of her heart, and considered this the end of her romantic journey. She had already been through so much in her young life. Each time, she tried to move on, but this hurt was the deepest—she truly loved Éomer. Imrahil knew it just from looking in her eyes.

Her brothers exited the house at that moment in a rush with loads of excitement. At the look of their sister and father, they decided they would take up the business of securing the soldiers food and rest.

In the months that followed Imrahil did whatever he could to help his little girl. They had talks together in the library, while she tried to avoid his lengthy questioning. Nothing seemed to work for the dear child whose flame seemed to have burnt out. She was dry of all feeling and when someone inquired as to why she discarded it. She would say, "However do you mean? There is nothing wrong with me, just a little lack of sleep is all." The lack of sleep was for certain, for often in her sleep she would cry out and not be able to go back to dreamland. They often heard her in the night crying and screaming and pacing her room. Nothing seemed to calm the waking doom in her voice.

Meanwhile, Éomer spent hours in his study trying to take his mind off his beating heart. It seemed every moment of waking he was in pain, and every bit of sleep was her face. Everything was void. His sister tried to help giving him words of encouragement.

"Don't give up, brother. She loves you, I know she does."

All he could think to answer was, "I lied to her, when I said I kissed her on accident. I wanted it. I wanted to kiss her so badly." Éowyn knew little of what he spoke but still remained the supportive sister.

Éomer and Lothiriel began to dream their first dreams again, only differently this time. Éomer saw now that the dancing girl in the water was Lothiriel, but she wasn't smiling anymore. She was crying rivers into his hands and building moats to separate them. Lothiriel had the dream on the plains again, and sure enough the man upon the hill was Éomer, but he no longer had a proud look on his face, but rather a forlorn look. He was staring off toward the sunset and his sea-like eyes were clouded. His gaze was far away and he dare not look at her. She was shameful to him. Both woke up in a sweat. When asked by their loved ones what was wrong the next day, they both simply answered, "do you not havebad days?" and went about life with as much depression as before.

They were lost…unless…

Éowyn had to do something. She was going back home soonbecause her pregnancy would soon be too far along to be traveling. So the night before she left she went to her brother in his study and sat down to have a talk with him.

"Nothing you could say could fix this, sister."

"But you know me, brother, I will still try." She smiled at him and he offered back a weak one. "Do you not see how much this is killing you? How much it already has?"

"What can I do about that?"

"Fix it, brother." Her voice was harsh which caught his attention. She looked fierce in that moment like in the days before the war. Back when her life was for dotting on an old king and retreating from cages. "Are you so naïve that you do not recall your old strength? You are a good man, Éomer. You are a good brother, a good king, and a good man, above all. She knows this, despite whatever you may have done to her. I don't know your past, I don't know your future, but I know your heart, brother. Do not let love run away to a blue kingdom far from plains and her own heart. She is young; she has yet to know what she wants. Perhaps you can educate her."

"Sister, your intentions are good, but you do not know of her heart. You only know mine. What if what I did was so bad she can never give her heart to me again. What if I really did destroy every piece of her heart and throw it to the wind?"

"You didn't. Love does not throw hearts away. All it can do is hide them for a while." She breathed deep and grabbed his face in her hands. "You know what to do, brother. Do not let pride keep you from getting what you want."

Éomer looked her in the eyes, and she was right. He did know what to do.


	22. The End

Chapter 22: The End

Disclaimer: This is the last time I say this. I do not own LOTR.

Many days later, while Imrahil was reading in his study to keep his mind off family affairs he saw a light in the shadow of the narrow plains. He removed himself to the window and gazed out. The sight was marvelous. A golden sun rose and the warmth of the breeze was refreshing. But the light did not come from simply the sun. As he looked harder upon the mountains he saw something protruding from the sunlight—something just as golden, but not as bright. His eyes just slightly caught a glimpse of golden hair in the sun outside his window, and he knew. Suddenly he knew everything. And he knew who came to his home. He rushed to his daughter's room to tell her…something. He didn't know what, but he would make her understand the heart of a man.

When he reached her door he collected himself and walked in like a gentleman. Lothiriel was lying on her bed with her head in her pillow, just as she had for weeks. He would have guessed she was asleep if not for her reaction to his entrance. She shuddered a little when he came in and sat beside her on the bed.

"Will you lock yourself away forever, daughter?"

"Leave me be, father."

"No, Lothiriel. You are too young…too young to know better than I." He sounded muffled and near to tears. "If I could have one more day with your mother, I would give my life in the exchange. I loved her so much. She was my light upon the seas. She is why this place is such a gem to me. And it is why you have always been my favorite child. You shine like she did. But you are young, my girl, and you do not understand the affairs of the heart."

"He turned me down twice, father. And he isn't the only one," she added quietly.

"As for Beorn, he was worthless. You thought you loved him and his mistake may have been the best thing for you, my dear. At least you got to find out what kind of man he was." Then he lifted her chin with his hand, "at least you didn't marry him. As for the King, yes, he is fickle. I have known this about him for quite some time. His emotions are a roller coaster, but whatever he feels for you is constant, his reaction to those feelings, however, is not. If he denied you it was because he was scared, just like you were."

"I was not scared, father," she said as she took her face out of the pillow.

"Then why does your face tell me you are terrified?" Lothiriel downcast her eyes at his words but he pressed on. "My daughter, you have always been a proud, strong, lovely woman. Even since you were twelve, I could not find it in me to call you a girl. You have always carried yourself like a woman," _a queen, even_, he thought. "But sometimes your keen mind hurts you. You examine all probability of life, instead of just living it. You settle, my dear. You settle for whatever you get. If love is not easy to find, you will settle for less than that. Daughter, I am scared for you."

"Why, father?"

"Because I am afraid you will live life with regret. I am afraid you will live with like, and not love."

"You sound like Eomer, father."

"Good. One of us should."

"Father, I just…"

"You are afraid, my dear. You are petrified of love."

"Love? Love does not exist," she said defiantly.

"Why would you lie to yourself like that?"

"Eomer and I, it's just not meant to happen, father, why are you fighting this?"

"There you go settling again. Only this time you will risk your whole life. You have a choice to make, my daughter. A choice of love, or less than. As for 'not meant to happen' look out your window daughter, and see what fate tells you."

Lothiriel seemed confused but she obeyed her father and went to the windowsill where she had spent many lonely nights. She looked out at the shining sun and felt the glow upon her face. Her eyes closed to the feeling. It was the first time she had felt the sun in weeks. And as the rays poured down on her she felt another glow. Her heart began to pound to this new sensation, though she hadn't even seen what it was. Her ears pricked up a bit, and the hair on the back of her neck was raised. Her whole body was poised on that very spot as if ready for a huge shock.

Then she opened her eyes.

Riding hard upon the plains came a band of nearly a dozen. They were dressed in greens and golds and their hair burned under the sunlight. Ahead of all the rest rode a beautiful man with regal looking clothes and a proud grace that flowed into the horse he rode. It was Eomer, come to rescue her from her prison that she had built with her bare hands. Time slowed down as Lothiriel turned to her all-knowing-Father and began to cry. She fell into his arms as he hushed her.

"Go to him, daughter. Rescue your life with a thousand kisses." She looked up at him, and he smiled.

She was out of the room in an instant.

She was not happy with him, by any means. And she wasn't just going to let him get away with breaking her heart. She would be tough on him, though her heart beat wildly as he rode up to meet her. He dismounted and walked as one condemned with his eyes downcast, but he came to her nonetheless. None of the men he came with dared ride up with him, so Lothiriel knew she was in for a very private affair.

"I was going to surprise you," he said quietly.

"Surprise," she responded harshly.

He frowned and looked away from her, but at the sight of the mountains he smiled humbly and turned back to her. "You know, on this trip I kept trying to think of the right words to say, but I just kept thinking of those mountains. I kept thinking that they were the only thing between the love of my life and me. I realized it as if stuck in a dream. Those were the only thing keeping me from telling you my world belonged to you."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily. "Do not try your hand at poetry, Eomer, you are bad at it."

This time it did not receive the intended reaction. Instead Eomer continued to stare off with a look of awakening. He was staring at the sea.

"This is only the second time I have seen the sea." It was a simple statement but it caught her attention. "You know, the sea reminds me of home—the wind rushing over the plains. But isn't the sea a strange creature. It flows in beauty when the sun is shining, and intensely in the wind. But in a storm the sea can melt away your being." Lothiriel turned around and looked off in the distance. There was a storm brewing on the horizon, which meant it would be raining within the hour. Weather near the sea was often changing.

Eomer continued to speak at the sight of it. "It is far more beautiful in turmoil, though if it never rains you will never know it. If I had come when the sea was calm as ice, would I have seen the beauty you described to me so often? Would I have loved it so much for its directness and eagerness? I do not think so. Beauty is the ability to see the exquisite in the painful. I must say that I fear my love is like the sea. Through any pain, I remember the feeling of your flesh upon my face. Any hurt and I recall the taste of your lips. Any rejection and I remember that look in your eyes that says you do love me. Or maybe I just dreamt it to make myself feel better. I do not know. What I do know is that my love is here in my heart, and nothing will ever change that."

Lothiriel was looking down trying not to see in his eyes what she knew was there, and trying to prevent him from seeing into hers. She withheld her tears as best she could, but it got harder the closer he came to her. "The plains are far from the sea, my lord."

"But not so different," he sounded wise and far away, like a messenger from Mandos.

"Yes, so different," she said as her eyes shot up. She was crying, but Eomer could see the love in her eyes. He was no fool. She continued to speak, though, as if words would suppress the growing fear in her. "A swan may love a horse, but where would they live?"

"A swan can walk, and a horse can swim."

"Yes, but they do not prefer it so."

"For love, one may do anything." Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"So for my love, I must live in a wooden city surrounded by grasslands?" Her heart lurched into her throat, and she could feel it pounding as he smiled widely at her.

"Would you have it any other way?" He was smiling and soon so was Lothiriel. Tears fell down upon her cheeks in wispy flecks of gold. She was happier than she had ever been. So she opened her mouth to give her heart to him.

"Truly, no. I would give up my wings and my sea legs if it meant your love."

Almost before she finished he pulled her into his arms and passionately poured his heart into her lips. The sensation was like an explosion. The waves crashed merely yards away and the men from Éomer's company who heard nothing suddenly began to clap at the exchange. They knew they were looking at their future queen. But Lothiriel and Eomer heard nothing; they were locked in a world of fairy tale. But as Lothiriel heard him moan into her mouth she knew it was not a fantasy. She was kissing the man of her dreams. She was kissing the man she had seen upon the city walls as she rode the brilliant black horse in the sun. And Eomer was kissing the girl from the water whose eyes rushed like the waves. They were in love. They were in a love that they had felt their whole lives and yet never seemed to understand, until now. Destiny had found them in that one simple moment, and they cared not if the world rejected it as farce. They were in love.

And they would defy the odds if they had to.

A/N: I think this is the best chapter I wrote of the whole thing! And now it's too late to work off of that flow. Well, it's over, hope you enjoyed it while it lasted!


End file.
